Shadows Moved By Light
by Evilblood
Summary: Sheik, the best friend to Princess Zelda. Sheik was just a made up character who is actually Acandia. Acandia wants nothing more than to protect Hyrule and Zelda. She falls in love with Dark Link and is cast out. When she is accepted again evil awakens...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first sory, i hope you like it~**

**(I don't own The Legend of Zelda, sadly…)**

* * *

The Shadow Moved By Light:

The coronation was beautiful, Princess Zelda and Link both were being crowned in front of everyone in the Kingdom. The whole day was dedicated to Zelda and Link, married and crowned on the same day. People have been partying for hours.

The previous night Hyrule was in ruins, but the goddesses gifted us with restoring Ganondorfs evil. Impa was keeping Princess Zelda safe; I had to help her. I dressed as a male Sheikah and assisted Link throughout his many travels. Zelda met Link dressed as a male Sheikah instead of me in the Temple of Time, and revealed herself to Link. Ganondorf took hold of her, Link quickly made his way out of the temple and to Ganon's tower. A great fight broke out and the castle erupted, Ganondorf revived as a beast as I made my way to the battle; I stood by Princess Zelda. When Ganondorf was mortally wounded I hurried to Link's side and looked at Ganondorf. His eyes were full of rage; he didn't want to accept defeat, I took his hand and found an unlimited amount of power.

Ganondorf tried to stop me from taking the power of the Triforce, but somehow I overpowered him…

I now own the Triforce of Power, but I have not used any of its power. I refuse to, and I suppose Princess Zelda is happy about this because she can now marry the love of her existence: The Hero of Time, Link.

I looked upward at the new Queen and her King, for the first time in centuries they were going to be able to be together. I smiled at the happy thought.

I snapped out of my memories and looked at all of the people from the shadows. They were joyful that the time of chaos was over; now a time of prosperity was overdue.

"Enjoying the view Acandia?" Impa asked slowly; leaning against the wall I was using to hide myself.

"Yes, it's quite a sight from back here; I can see everything that goes on," I jested.

"Please child, tell me what is bothering you. You have helped gain the happiness of our Princess and Hyrule's rescuer. What could be the matter?" Impa asked motherly.

I sighed with impatience, "I have a feeling that this isn't the end of all evil from Hyrule." Impa looked at me with concerning red eyes waiting for me to continue, "I know the dark King is dead, but I can't help but feel that a piece of him has survived my wrath." I looked away from Impa back to Princess Zelda; her safety meant the world to me.

Impa reached for my shoulder to comfort me, but I resisted, "Listen Acandia, if you really feel that he is out there still you have nothing to worry about; the power Triforce lie in your hands now. It is finally safe, bearer of power."

I didn't meet Impa's eyes; I feared that I wasn't strong enough to keep the Triforce of power pure. Instead I looked at Princess Zelda, it would take a while to get use to calling her Queen; and Link a King.

I tour myself from Impa and snuck through the crowd to my Queen. When I finally got through the guards I had to wait for the perfect moment to ask Her Majesty what was to become of myself.

She walked away from Link and for a moment she was not in the direct spotlight, I went to reach for her when an idea came to me; this could very well ruin what should be the happiest day of her life… It could wait.

I retreated from the Queen and King, it would not be best for me to stick around when I felt like this. I found the horse that Impa had loaned me of late and climbed on her. I kicked her sides and started towards Lake Hylia to cool off.

* * *

I reached there in the time of twilight, walking to one of the deserted islands nobody seemed to go to these days. I sat down at the edge and took out my little harp; trying anything to release my tension.

I played the first part of Nocturne of Shadows, waiting for the ocarina's part in the song to come knowing it never would. I listened hard, and heard a faint ocarina trying to sound the rest of the saddening song.

I turned to the source, but saw no one. The shadows by the trees were dark, so I couldn't see who was resting there. I hurried over to the intruder, as I approached a pair of crimson eyes stared back at me. Those eyes were meant to give people fear, but I showed none.

I kneeled beside him because he still did not move with my approach, "Sir, are you okay?" I asked, knowing full well he wasn't; I could smell the blood on him.

"I am better than I have ever been, I am a free man now," The Dark stranger said rugged before losing consciousness.

I acted quick, using a simple spell to show Light upon the stranger he was extremely handsome and injured. I tore his tunic open and saw that he was bested in a sword match; there was no other way to look at it.

I lifted his head up to give him some blue potion that would heal him immediately but leave him sore, but I was difficult. His head kept lolling side to side, and everywhere but back.

Finally when his head had no place left to go I was able to tip it back, opening him mouth slightly I poured the blue liquid into his mouth. He choked on it, but it went down. The pain must have woken him up, and he looked at me with curiosity.

It was then I noticed both of my hands were on either side of his face holding his head back still, leaning close to his face. I blushed slightly and removed my hands, "Do you think you can walk sir?" I asked.

"Why do you want to help me, I'm a stranger," he asked obviously pained.

"You knew the Nocturne of Shadow, yet I do not know you. It would be a waste to let you die if you know about the old Sheikah," I told him.

He nodded thoughtfully for a moment, "Then I will explain everything to you later, for now I can't move."

"Sleep then," I ordered him.

"I don't have your name to thank you."

"Acandia, may I ask of yours sir?"

"My birth name is Kovu; I have been called Dark since my enslavement. You may call me what you like savior," he said sleepily.

"Sleep Kovu," I whispered.

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you thought about it~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short~**

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda…. =, (**

* * *

My eyes started to droop keeping watch over Kovu; he didn't stir or make a noise. The sounds of crickets were luring me to sleep, and I couldn't argue any longer…

I found myself in Hyrule's thrown room, I was sitting on it. Shadow beasts were around me waiting orders; Zelda was trapped in a spell I had made. Link rushed in; master sword in hand, "I'll kill you for what you did traitor!" Link shouted. I couldn't move; I didn't want this!

I woke with a start. Sweat clinging to my skin tight Sheikah outfit. The sun was rising over Lake Hylia slowly. Kovu was nowhere in sight, I stood up and draped the black cloak off me and onto my horse.

I approached the edge and looked down to the blue waters of Lake Hylia, I easily spotted him. The bright sun revealed his shadowy presence too easily. He was swimming in the vast waters. He looked back at me, and started to return.

He wasn't wearing a shirt still since I ripped off the one he was wearing, his body was lean and rippled with muscles; not overwhelmingly so; you could tell that he was a Sheikah. He had no signs of his past wounds, "Whatever you did I thank you for it, Acandia," Kovu said smoothly.

I looked up at his crimson eyes, "I just gave you some blue potion. It was nothing really."

"You saved my life, I owe you everything. Say it and it is yours my lady," he said getting down on one knee and bowing his head respectfully.

I didn't say anything for some time, but I had a grin plastered on my face. Finally he looked up to see my reaction; he didn't know why I was smiling. "I don't want anything from you, _sir_," I said.

"Well, I shall wait until you do," he said determined.

"I admire that, but the least you could do is tell me who you are, or how you got in this predicament," I said crossing my arms.

He nodded, "I was stolen from my home when I was young, raised by a horrible wizard. He cast a spell upon me that I couldn't disobey him; I did research and quickly learned that the only way to get free from him was for one of us to die. That's why I said I was finally free, he is dead."

He said the story strongly and proud, I felt a pang of sorrow run through me, "Well I'm glad I could have helped you," I said trying not to show any sign of sadness.

"Do not be sad for me, I am free and happy," he said as he stood.

"What are you going to do now, since you are free?" I asked clearly concerned.

"I have nothing nor anyone to return to. May I be of service of you? You are clearly a kind heart; it would make me happy to service someone like you. You being a Sheikah will make this hard though," he said thoughtfully.

"Ah, you can still work for me I think," I smirked.

* * *

I rode with Kovu back to the castle, he insisted on me riding on the back of the horse, so I let him. We rode through the servant's entrance; Kovu jumped off the horse in the stables and helped me get down.

"Stay here, I'll be back," I told him. He nodded and I left him to go find Zelda. Skulking through the hallways I arrived at the dining room, checking if Zelda and Link were eating breakfast.

They were, eating pancakes and laughing merrily. I approached them and bowed hastily, "Your Majesty's, I would like to be in control of Hyrule's Military. Picking my lieutenant would be more than an honor," I pleaded.

"You're the reason why we are married, it's the least we can do," Zelda said standing me up. She put her arms around me, and I was relieved that she had agreed.

"Hey! I feel left out," Link pouted.

Zelda and I laughed at Link's silliness. I bowed respectfully, "I must go now and find a worthy lieutenant." I turned to leave but Zelda caught my arm, "Can't you stay for breakfast?" She asked.

"I have some things to prepare before you announce my new role," I told her and left back to the stables.

"Took you long enough," Kovu joked while brushing Impa's horse.

"Hey, I just became the Captain of Hyrule's Military. If you want to serve me you're going to have to prove yourself. Enter training, and if you can impress the soldiers and become my lieutenant by yourself that's how you can serve me," I explained.

He nodded thoughtfully, "Next time you see me I will be the best of the best," he decided. "Good-day Captain," he said and walked away. He merged with the shadows and I could no longer see him.

* * *

**Please Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please please review~ gives me insperation, or hope, something like that~**

**I don't own the legend of Zelda~**

* * *

"Well one problem is out of the way," I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Link asked from behind.

I turned around and screeched, "Don't do that, I don't care if you are the Queens consort!"

Link rolled his eyes dramatically, "Zelda wants to announce the news immediately."

I furrowed my eyebrows; surely the guards will disapprove of a Sheikah giving them orders, especially a woman. The guards were not the best men Hyrule held, but they would have to do.

"Link, when will we meet in privacy to _talk_ about our situation?" I asked eagerly.

"Tonight at midnight. Nothing will seem out of the ordinary for the kingdom so we should be safe to talk about the Triforce," his face suddenly becoming serious.

"I'll see you then," I saluted him and waited for nightfall.

* * *

Marching through the shadows past the sleepy and possibly drunk soldiers I reached the council room. I pushed the heavy door open wide enough to look in, I didn't see anyone so I walked in. I was too wrong; the sages of Hyrule and Link were there. I took a seat next to Zelda and Nabooru, "We are here because the Triforce of power is under control now. We must do something about this fast; we do not need another lifetime of chasing Ganondorf!" I declared.

"What do you suppose we do then Acandia?" Raru asked.

"The Triforce holders must combine them, and make the wish for the golden age," I murmured losing my courage every second.

The sages took in this idea, the beloved wish that would decide Hyrule's great destiny, or crumble in a nightmare.

"Who shall make this wish?" Princess Ruto asked concerned.

"I will, please do not think it's because of the Triforce of power. I want to do this; I know what to wish for!" I pleaded.

**"What would those words be exactly?" Darunia said leaning closer to the center of the table.**

"I will wish not for the evil to be vanquished, but for the power, wisdom, and courage to live forever and defeat that evil at every turn!" I told him, meaning every word.

"I vote yes." Zelda agreed. Seven more yes's eventually joined the room.

"So, how does the whole wish thing happen anyhow?" I asked the sages.

"We must pray to the goddesses, letting all the power you can seep out of you and into the air around us," Zelda murmured.

I nodded and closed my eyes, praying as hard as I could that the goddesses will allow me to speak to them in the golden realm. My head started to throb, the atmosphere was blinding around us. We couldn't open our eyes even if we wanted to.

I heard a woman's musical voice, _"You shall not talk to the three of us until you have destroyed all of the evil seeking its way into Hyrule. Remember; the purest man can still have an evil in his heart from a wound that never healed. The darkest shadow can have the heart of a real man, a pure man. Head this warning young Sheikah." _

The voice and light faded, I was surrounded by complete and utter darkness, unable to breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut tight; fear ripped me from all movement.

A dark evil laughter erupted strait ahead of me; shaking me to my very core. My eyes flew open, I was in a dark castle bowing to Ganondorf, "Good work my son, and you too Sheikah."

I looked to my right, the shadow castle was so dark I couldn't see anyone there until crimson eyes opened and looked at me.

* * *

I sat up and hit my head on something making me go back down, "Ouch, I think she's awake now," Link said clutching his forehead.

"Acandia! Are you okay there was a bright light then you just fell to the floor, you looked like you were burning a fever so we'll get you to the nursery in the morning to make sure you're alright," Zelda said motherly pressing a wet towel to my forehead.

I pushed away her hand and sat up, "Link, are all the monsters in Hyrule gone?"

He looked out the window thoughtfully then nodded, "Yes, I believe so. They follow Ganondorf and he is dead so they burst into dust the moment I shoved the master sword into Ganondorfs heart."

"What if Ganondorf has a son?" I asked. My eyes were stinging with tears threating to slide down my face.

Link laughed at this, "Who in their right mind would want to touch Ganon let alone sleep with him?"

I looked away, "I don't know. I just had a bad dream, it's not real but it felt real…"

I could feel Zelda baring her sapphire eyes into my skull, "What was it? You said something in your sleep, but I couldn't comprehend it."

"What did it sound like I said," dead serious.

"Kind of like, Kooooooooooooovooooo!" Link moaned. "It wasn't a sex dream was it?" Link tried lightening the mood.

I blushed; I knew it was Kovu in my dream. I was shocked it was him bowing to Ganondorf, Kovu looked like he had much freedom already but he couldn't disobey his master. Ganondorf wouldn't have been so willing.

"No, Link it wasn't. I heard a voice and it was truly beautiful. She told me that I couldn't talk to the goddesses yet because there was an evil unvanquished," I told them looking into Link's steel gaze and Zelda's sapphire ocean.

"Hmm… Looks like we'll just have to find the unvanquished evil. We're in no hurry; Hyrule seems safe enough right now," Link said completely relax.

I shook my head at the warrior King; he was such a smart ass.

"Link, please this is serious, Acandia thinks that our rule could be interrupted by this new evil. What if it's Vaati? Or a new villain yet to reveal himself?" Zelda said clearly as worried as me.

"With Acanidas' help I think we should be able to beat anything," Link smiled.

"I thank your confidence, but there are something's that even I can't stand," I admitted.

"Like my hilarious jokes that no one laughs at," Link said sadly.

I couldn't help but smile at that one, "Yes Link, like your hilarious jokes."

"You think my jokes are hilarious?" Link said full of joy.

"Don't push it," Zelda and I said together. We looked at each other and smiled. We've been friends for so long…

"Acandia, you will have to tell us tomorrow what we're going to do to get that wish. For now don't sweat it, Hyrule is at peace after all," Link reassured me with a smile. Before I could even reply Link was pushing Zelda out the door. I shook my head at Link's silly behavior.

"For a hero he is rather relaxed," A voice said bitterly.

I turned to the dark corner and saw Kovu stepping into the light the moon offered through my window. "You're the best of the best already?" I asked avoiding Link as a subject.

"Ah, well no. I had a dream, it wasn't real but it seemed like it. I wanted to tell you about it."

"No need. I had the same dream; except I heard the voice of the goddesses, telling me that not all of the evil in Hyrule is gone. Do you know what that could mean?"

"Nope, but I don't think that your telling me everything either."

"Ah, well good instincts. They told me a riddle, the purest man can have evil in his heart from a wound that never fully healed. The darkest shadow can have a heart of a man, a pure man. I just don't understand it," I half-heartedly laughed.

"I could help you out," Kovu offered.

"No, you need to focus on training. I'm sorry for burdening you," I sighed deeply.

"I'm training with fourteen year old kids, I think I can bare talking about grown up things," Kovu said with a smirk. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily, "I don't suppose you'd be interested in promoting me just a little, would you?"

"Nope, you could ask your senior officer to place you where your skills determine you're ready for though. He'd have to confirm this with Vincent, the Captain of the soldiers, but he is a good man," I offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good. They'll just test my skills, who would I have to fight?"

"That matters, usually the Vincent's lieutenant but if you request the Captain himself then you can fight him."

"Sounds good, well night I have to go sleep for my big day tomorrow," Kovu said diving from my window. I have to admit he knows how to draw attention. I just might have to watch his performance tomorrow; my eyes grew heavy and I began to sleep.

* * *

**Please review, it gives me hope on the story~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'll probably update more on the weekends than weekdays cause I have some projects I'm working on~**

**So, I don't own the legend of Zelda**

* * *

"She looks better than last night. In fact she looks just fine," Link decided skeptically.

I narrowed my eyes at Link's smirk, "I am fine, and I think I was just unnerved about everything."

"Well it is still early so let's go down and get a head start at eating breakfast!" Zelda said happily.

"Why are you happy? Don't you remember that it's council meeting day?" Link asked confused.

"Acandia finally gets to go to them, I'm sure she will make some very interesting discussion." Zelda said sneakily, which just freaked me out.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch some breakfast in the servant's halls," I told heading for the door.

"Fine, but you have to promise to eat lunch with us." Zelda smiled.

I nodded and headed down through the servant's quarters, I didn't bother with breakfast. I didn't have to hide either; I exited the servant's quarters to the training grounds. A large group of men had formed and were watching intently. I snuck up closer, trying not to be seen now. Kovu was standing in the middle of the commotion apparently waiting for Captain Vincent.

All of the guards had to be here because no had challenged Captain Vincent, until now that is. The Captain is a very skilled soldier, and no man had tested his metal. Link could stand against Vincent, but there was no reason for it to ever happen.

All of the commotion stopped for a brief moment as the young Captain strode over; looking annoyed, "Fine, who has challenged me for opinion of their ranking?"

"I have, Captain," Kovu smirked.

"Is something funny, new recruit?" Vincent sneered.

"No, I didn't expect an experienced soldier would be so young. You must be good indeed," Kovu snickered.

What was he laughing at?

"Yes, let's just get on with it then," Vincent said pulling his sword from his sheath.

Kovu nodded and put his hand on his sword handle. They circled each other, waiting for the other one to strike first. Vincent decided that he had enough of this and wanted to teach this young lad a lesson so he jumped in the air; his sword ready to swing down vertically.

Within a second Kovu had his sword out and easily blocked Vincent's attack; Kovu smiled at Vincent through their locked swords and thruster Vincent's sword away. Kovu didn't spare anytime and used the hilt of his sword to hit Vincent on his jaw line. Vincent was caught off guard so Kovu took advantage of this by slamming the hilt of his sword down on Vincent's sword hand; making him drop it.

Vincent's sword slid to my feet and Kovu put his sword to Vincent's throat. I picked up his sword and walked over to where the intense battle was happening. "I think we have a winner, where would you place such a skilled soldier Vincent?" I asked with a smile

He straightened his back and grunted," I-I didn't expect you to be here General Acandia," Vincent saluted me.

"I just happened to be in the area and saw you were going to place this man," I explained.

"Yes, well this man's swordsmanship surpasses my own. I don't have any idea how to place this man, but since you saw the whole thing and you outrank me maybe you could place him?" Vincent suggested hopefully.

"No, I refuse to place this soldier." I stated seriously.

"May I ask why General?" Vincent's eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't fight this man, and it isn't the job of a general to test a guard's ability. To me this man seems able to handle himself in an army; it is a whole different game than guarding. An army would be the offensive instead of the defensive. You will choose his position in the Hyrule Military; if you so choose. I will give you this authority," I offered.

"Yes general. I don't know much about the ranking of your armies but I think he should be a pit-dog," Vincent said slyly.

"Are you doing that so he can call for a test of his abilities that will be tested by me if he requests?" I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"If he wanted to he could, but it doesn't matter anymore remember, you said I choose. Welcome to the Hylian Military; pit-dog," Vincent said shaking Kovu's hand.

He smiled warmly, "Why thank you for that Captain Vincent."

"Follow me pit-dog, I'll show you to your new quarters. You'll have to fight me tomorrow if you plan to," I informed him while walking to the Military quarters which are more closed off and private.

* * *

We entered a small, but private quarter. It had a bed, and that was about all it could fit. There were too many soldiers in Hyrule's army to have luxurious rooms.

"Well if this isn't depressing I don't know what is," Kovu said skeptically.

"If you plan on fighting me your best tomorrow, then you should know if you beat me I'll give you my position. If it takes you over five minutes to be beaten, I will appoint you my lieutenant," I told him sitting on the side of his bed.

"Good to know," he said leaning against the wall only a step away from the bed. "It's quite distracting having a beautiful woman on my bed by the way," he smirked.

"Are you trying to suck up to me?" I accused.

"Perhaps, perhaps I was just flirting," he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I couldn't help but laugh, and he laughed with me, when that ended I could hold back my questions any longer. "Can you tell me about your childhood?"

Kovu looked pained by the subject coming up, "If you wish… I was taken from my Sheikah family when I was too young to remember. I think my parents were killed… I was trained in both mind and body since I could comprehend it… I learned the dance of the Gerudo, I observed the ways of the Sheikah, questioned the brute strength of the Gorons, and played with the waters that are the Zora. I don't dare find my way in the forests, and I am now seeking the wisdom of the Hylians," he said sadly. It was one of the most beautiful things I have heard in my life; even if I don't know why he doesn't want to find his way in the forests.

He sunk down the wall to sit, and I met him there. I looked straight into his eyes and saw something more; he was hurt as a child by his master that was like a father to him. Tears threated to flow but they haven't passed before and I won't let them now.

I pulled him closer to me and rested my head on his shoulder; I wanted to know more about this man. The only way to do that is sticking around for him, I had no choice now. I wanted to know about him too much…

***he he* Please Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this chapter is going to be short, and kind of boring. I uploaded the next chapter too, its more exciting than this one~ **

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda~**

* * *

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A servant yelled after me. I was running through the castle hallways to the council meeting; once those doors shut they stayed shut until after the meetings. If I missed my first meeting then I would never be taken seriously by the council.

Ahead I saw Zelda and Link heading into the room, but that didn't slow me down; they were probably the last ones who go into the council room. I had to get into there so I tackled Link; they wouldn't start without him.

"Acandia?" Link yelled.

"Sorry; tripped," I lied.

"I think you were late," Zelda said disapproving.

I got up, "You're right, but I had to help Captain Vincent place a particular new recruit who beat him."

"Really, he must really be someone then… Where did you place him?" Zelda asked.

"I just helped place him; Vincent placed him as a pit-dog so he can have me to test his skills. I'll do that tomorrow, we should go into the council room now." I straitened my tight Sheikah suit, and helped Link up.

"I think you're stalling," Link raised an eyebrow to me.

I ignored him, "Can we go in now?"

"Yes, but you might want to know that I am always the first one in the room," Zelda said slyly.

I shook my head and sat down by the head of the table. Zelda took her seat as the Queen and Link sat next to her, they were equals in the marriage so far. The council would decide whether or not they needed to be jointly ruled or if Link would just be her consort.

The sages entered together and sat down at the huge table. Next came the elders; they were made up of the old King's advisors (They were a sad reminder of Zelda's fathers' death by Ganondorf), an old scholar, the head of religion, Captain Vincent, and his lieutenant.

The heavy old doors slammed shut and the meeting started, "Today we will be discussing my new marriage, our new military general, and picking her lieutenant." Zelda said with such leadership.

"It isn't our choice in this matter whether or not we will be married jointly, or if I will be her consort. My Queen will rule Hyrule either way, I won't rule without her by my side," Link explained to the advisors.

"His Majesty is kind hearted and has righteous judgment," Zelda informed the council.

"I vote they marry jointly," I said casually. The sages didn't have to think about joining my decision. The council men were thoughtful for a moment and eventually were swayed to agree.

"Now, onto our new General Acandia; do you really think that this female Sheikah can catch the command of even the most content soldier?" the head advisor asked skeptically.

"I think she's more than ready enough, she handled one of my men that beat me. He beat me within seconds too, if she can beat him then she should be able to get her men's attention!" Captain Vincent declared.

I smiled at Vincent; thankful for him sticking up for me.

"Fine, we'll see how she does. What about this man then; what will become of him?" The head advisor tried.

"I'll test him tomorrow; if he beats me then he can have my position. If it takes me more than five minutes to beat him then he can be my lieutenant," I said bored already.

"Well, that settles that. All matters have been dealt with, we can call this meeting to an end," Zelda said happily excusing herself and Link from the room.

* * *

**Please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda~ **

* * *

"Get up, and open the door Acandia!" Link yelled through the door. "The fight is scheduled soon; and I want to watch!"

I sat up; I was going to be late if I didn't get ready now. I slipped on my tight Sheikah suit, and took out my brand new sword. It felt steady in my hand, so I sheathed it and put it on my side.

I readied myself for whatever Link had to say as I opened the door. "Let's go," Link almost ordered; he was serious.

"Is something wrong? Where's the Queen?" I asked worried.

"Zelda and I are feeling glum today, it feels like something bad is in the air waiting to happen," Link explained carefully.

I shrugged, "I don't feel anything out of the ordinary. We'll be careful, like you said everything is supposed to be fine in Hyrule." Link nodded appreciating my comforting words. He started walking down to the training ground were Kovu waited.

* * *

Another group of men surrounded Kovu waiting for me to come, but this time Kovu was wearing a black Sheikah outfit with a cowl to hide his face, "General." He saluted me; Link was hiding in the shadows like I had the time before so he didn't attract attention from anyone.

"Pit-dog," I said shaking his hand. We bowed to each other, and then revealed our swords to each other. I didn't spare anytime so I jumped into battle; immediately I had to block, thrust, parry, and avoid kicks or punches. Kovu fought dirty.

It wasn't too difficult to keep up with Kovu, but it was earning me a hard workout. Sweat was starting to drip off me and the morning sun wasn't helping. The hard part was finding an opening in Kovus' defenses; the way he fought was like a beautiful dance, but he never stopped moving.

I was spending too much time thinking and he caught an opening; my sword fell out of my reach. I kicked Kovus' knee out from under him and stole his sword from him; quickly pinning him on the ground with his sword to his neck.

I smirked at him; he was shocked I fought dirty as well.

"Your plans worked General," Link said striding over handing me my sword. "This is a Sheikah as well, why is he in the Hylian army then; he is supposed to serve the royal family in a different manner," Link asked confused.

"He wasn't raised with the Sheikah, he never went through the age ritual either," I told him too quickly.

"You know a lot about this pit-dog," Link accused.

"I was curious just as you," I glared at Link; making me nervous.

Kovu stood up and dusted himself off. I handed him back his sword, Kovu looked at Link without any emotion. The men around us were shocked by the new King's appearance to bow, Kovu didn't abide to this either.

"Take off your cowl," Link grit through his teeth.

"What if I have a deformity that I don't wish to show?" Kovu asked.

"I don't care, obey your King; pit-dog." Link ordered.

"Why does this matter?-"I tried asking.

"This doesn't concern you anymore General!" Link yelled.

Kovu moved to take off his cowl revealing his pale smooth skin "Is that better Hero of Time?" Kovu spat bitterly.

"Dark, General for Ganondorf," Link stated his eyes burning blue fire.

* * *

***ooh~ **

**Please review~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I tried to get this chapter done quickly for you!**

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

I went numb; Ganondorf was the sorcerer of which he spoke. I should have known, but I was blinded by… What? His charm, good looks? I couldn't react, I didn't know how to.

Link ordered the men who gathered to go away and not to let anyone near this area. I

"Did you know who he was Acandia?" Link questioned without looking at me.

"I had no idea at all," I murmured.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, my lady." Kovu said sincerely.

No, this man is not an evil General loyal to his old master! "No! He was under a spell by Ganondorf to serve him! He was almost dead when I saved him!" I was near tears.

"You_ what_?" Link looked at me hysterically.

"I couldn't leave an injured man dying by a tree!" I screamed back.

"No, but he isn't a man!" Link hissed.

"You are blinded Link!"

"We were wrong, you are a holder just like Ganondorf," Link spat at me.

Tears stung my eyes; Link was my idol as the Hero of Time. He hated anything to do the least bit with Ganondorf.

"This man is not the one you met in battle. He is a free man, not the chained prisoner that was forced to fight you for the right to live!" I declared.

"He is not welcome here; if he stays any longer I'll have his head. If you go with him, I'll have to kill you on the battle field," Link said darkly.

"I must go with him; you'll kill him any way you can. This man is innocent, and I'll prove it to you."

I turned to Kovu and his face was unreadable, I handed him a Deku nut anyway and threw one at the ground to teleport.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself at Lake Hylia; I turned and saw Kovu staring at me intently.

"Did you mean all the things you said?" he asked determined.

"Yes," I admitted.

Kovu caressed a lock of yellow hair that was hanging down in my face. He tucked it behind my ear, "I thank you again for saving my life. Just when I think I'm about to repay you, I am put back into debt."

He was close so his breath sent shivers down my spine as he softly chuckled, "Kovu I need you to tell me about the spell Ganondorf used to imprison you, and how he did it."

He sighed, "So serious, fine. Ganondorf used an ancient forbidden spell; I barely remember it, but I had to give my will to him which took weeks of coaxing. He whipped me hard for taking so long. Now what about you? Since when did you get the Triforce of Power?"

"Link stabbed Ganondorf and the Triforce was searching for someone to draw it in, and I did," I struggled to say.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry I messed up your life. You probably would have been perfectly happy if you never saved me. You can go back, you don't have to stay by my side…"

I shook his hand off my shoulder and put my hands on either side of his face for him to look at me, "I believe every word you said. It is against the Sheikah to hurt the innocent!"

"I am no longer innocent, for I have killed the innocent," he said avoiding my gaze.

"This doesn't matter as long as you regret it, besides you were under Ganon's will not your own!"

He looked up at me his eyes were lit with admiration, "Thank you."

"No need. Now, we have to make a plan. Have any ideas?"

"We'll be hunted from every corner of Hyrule. We must leave Hyrule."

I sighed heavily, Hyrule was my home and I loved it every bit. I loved Zelda like my own sister as well; betraying her like this was a heavy burden to bear upon my heart. I had to do it though; this will be the path that the goddesses wished me to take.

"Very well, we'll go to Termainia. First though you will pray the three goddesses with me; get on your knees," I ordered doing the same. He nodded and did so.

"Just so you know I haven't done this before, Ganondorf thought he was god," Kovu said clearly ashamed.

"That is fine Kovu, they don't care." I bowed my head and closed my eyes beginning to pray for some guidance; to insure me that I am doing the right thing after all.

_"New daughter of power; you have defied destiny and now you carve your own destiny. We do not wish ill will upon you; know this well,"_ a sweet young voice spoke.

I thanked the goddesses for their words and turned to Kovu his face screwed up, trying to find anything to pray for. "I think your trying too hard," I smirked at him.

He opened his eyes surprised, then relaxed and shrugged, "Should we get going?"

"Yes, but once we get there we need to collect horses. After we settle we can find out what we can do to clear your name," I explained.

He nodded an agreement. I handed him another Deku nut and threw mine on the ground anxious for this adventure to move forward.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews, i'm glad your enjoying it~**

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

I couldn't sleep; Kovu fell asleep long ago and hadn't made a noise since. We arrived in Termainia a few hours earlier and already got two horses; mine black with a white dot on its forehead, Kovu's was just pure black. We were lucky enough to get a room at the Stock Pot Inn.

I looked over at Kovu; he had the bed by the windows so the moon light was shining down upon him. He didn't have a shirt on, and was curled up in a ball. He was facing the wall so I could see big whelps of scars from his whipping when he was young.

I sighed heavily and sat down in front of the fire place, "What are you doing up? Isn't tomorrow supposed to be stressful?" Kovu asked from behind me.

"Sorry I woke you up," I said sadly.

"You didn't wake me up; at Ganondorfs fortress I had to deal with screams in the room next to me. It was the torture chamber," he said sitting down by me.

There was so much I didn't know about this man, "Kovu, if we're going to make you a life here that isn't as a criminal I need to know more about you, or your service for Ganondorf."

He looked distantly at the fire, his own eyes dancing like red flames. "Ganondorf made me a servant until I was old enough to physically train. He was using me because I was a Sheikah; he knew they were gifted warriors and he wanted to use their skills. The only problem with that was the alliance they swore to the Royal Family. I was too young to know such things…"

He took a deep breath and continued, "He named me Dark simply because I was to be his greatest assassin or not to live at all. While at the beginning of my training Ganondorf took control of my courses to make sure my physical abilities would be flexible, agile, but still strong. That meant I had to work harder than any other soldier, worked longer, but was treated with the same respect as dirt!" He spat bitterly. His knuckles were pure white as he clenched his pants; he still looked distantly into the fire.

I reached over to relax his hand; he jumped at my touch but didn't resist. I uncurled his hand and looked at his palm, burn marks lined his entire hand erasing his fingerprints, "Is erasing part of who you are part of being an assassin?"

"Ganondorf thought so. Remember he thought he was god because he was all powerful. What about you, do you think you are a God because you have ultimate power?" he asked still bitter.

"I purified the Triforce. I am not immortal, nor do I have the magical abilities that a Sheikah can't obtain," I said still fascinated with his burnt hand.

He took hold of my hand and studied the goddesses' symbol, "I'm sorry for asking; just every time I think of what Ganondorf did I think that the same thing will happen with you. That you'll become power crazy." He looked back up at me apologetically.

"It's fine. I'm afraid every day that I will seek its power. I think that without Zelda's wisdom to use power, or Link courage to use that wisdom that I might seek that power," I admitted.

"Eh, you haven't yet; so the Triforce isn't worth anything unless all three parts work together?" he whispered in my ear.

"Correct, but it's too much for Hyrule to have Hyrule's champions born every few centuries. We already tried to go into the golden realm to ask for the safety of Hyrule but the goddesses said it wasn't time yet."

"Ah, yes. The prophecy you heard, well we'll just have to focus on the problem at hand; getting rid of Link's hatred for me, but I suppose that you'll want to hear more about my training from Ganondorf first."

I quivered at his hot breath on my neck, "I –I suppose that would be good to do now. Tomorrow we'll be able to sleep in."

"Did you just stutter?" he asked seductively.

I felt my cheeks burn as I cleared my throat, "No! Now we're getting off topic."

He laughed ever so slightly sending shivers down my spine, "Well after I had my basic training which was with the Gerudo, I was free to explore Hyrule to gain experience. As I have told you I've gotten up to date with every fighting style except for the forest children, the Hylians, and I tried to find every piece of Sheikah fighting as I could," he whispered staring intently at me.

"My eyes began to grow heavy and I leaned into Kovu; he allowed me to lean against him, "I can teach you all about the Sheikah tomorrow." I murmured.

I felt nod in acknowledgment of my offer. No matter what it will cost; I will make Link see that Kovu is an innocent man.

* * *

**Please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank's again for all of the reviews~**

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

The bright morning Light awakened me from slumber; I tried hard to fight it away but came back to reality. I instantly became aware of the rising and falling of Kovu's chest under me. I must have fallen asleep on Kovu's shoulder, and he probably fell asleep so we landed like this on the floor.

I was afraid to get up and wake him so I lifted my head and looked at him. He was sleeping quite soundly now; last night he didn't look like he was sleeping well.

Kovu's arms were wrapped around me securely so there was no way to make an easy escape. I tried to snuggle closer to him so maybe he wouldn't feel like he had to hold me close to him, but he only held me closer. I had to admit though; this was a romantic encounter. I sighed heavily; there was no way to get out of Kovu's tight embrace.

A rich laugh sent me bouncing up and down, "Going to give up so easily?"

My cheeks burned red and I buried my chest in Kovu's chest. "I didn't want to wake you," I muffled into his chest.

"Well that didn't work very well, but I wake up easily," he reassured me. We sat there for a few moments absorbing each other's company; Kovu finally broke the silence, "What is the plan for today then?"

I sat up and looked at him, "Don't you remember? I'm going to teach you some of the most secret of Sheikah moves, but first you have to learn the basics."

He put his hands behind his head and smirked, "Once we start training I think you'll be impressed with how much of the Sheikah I already know from stealing leaked information."

"I'm sure you've collected quite an impressive amount for not being included in any of our rituals," I assured him.

"Well thank you, but I have to get dressed now. You're free to watch if you want," he chuckled while trying to find his clothes.

I shook my head and went back to my bed to bury my face into my pillow, "Are you decent yet?"

"Yeah, do you have to change now too?" he asked; posing with his hands on his hips. He was wearing a black baggy Sheikah shirt with the red Sheikah symbol on it, and white pants.

"Yes, so put your face in this pillow and don't peak!" I said throwing a pillow at him. He did so and I dressed into dark shade of green tight Sheikah suit, "I'm all dressed now."

"Took you long enough," he grumbled taking the pillow off his face.

I lead Kovu out of the clock town and into the swamps forest, even though it was close to the entrance of Hyrule.

"I'm not very comfortable here," Kovu complained leaning against a tree.

"That's the point of this exercise. The Sheikah are very secretive people, and the only way to keep our secrets we swore loyalty to the crown. I have defied that for you; in return you must work to swear your own allegiance to the Royal Family. Understood?" I asked; no longer joking.

"But of course, I will make it up to the chosen children of the gods," he declared.

I smiled at him, "Fine, now how much fighting do you know about the Sheikah already?"

He looked up thoughtfully before answering, "I know all of the stance positions for every weapon, falling, jumping, diving, and hand to hand combat."

"Okay, I want you to fight me now using nothing but those moves. No weapons," I said reading myself in standard fight position.

Kovu took a deep breath and readied himself, "Ready!"

I nodded then threw myself forward kicking high and low, punching in-between. Kovu was holding up excellently. I couldn't get my hands on him, he kept blocking. He wouldn't switch to offense, so I had no choice but to use a greater attack on him.

I threw him down on his back; I switched into my defense position. He got back up quickly and noticed that I wasn't on the offense any longer. He nodded an understanding. His attacks were placed exactly as a real Sheikah; quick, but strong and hit hard.

My defenses were quite strong against these basic attacks; I threw a few kicks of my own in the mix, and he defended perfectly.

I jumped back and relaxed. "It seems as though you've practiced those moves all you could until you mastered them?" I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed, "Yes, if I couldn't learn everything I figured I might as well become an expert at what I do know."

"Very wise, but now are you ready to know what makes those moves critical for the Sheikahs real power?" He nodded eagerly, "It comes with a rather entertaining story if you would like to sit for it is rather long." He sat down, leaning on a tree and I sat right by him.

"The Sheikah started out as Hylians really. It was so long ago that all of the Hylians had what only what pure Hylians have now; golden hair with piercing blue eyes. Back then Hylians use to live for centuries; children were indeed a rash decision to make. Anyway; the town of Karkio was rather scared of the volcano above them. It took them a lot of courage but the whole village insisted upon peeking inside to figure out what the monstrous noise was coming from the volcano," I explained.

"Wait, the Gorons own that mountain though!" Kovu interrupted.

"I'm getting to that!" I barked at him. "Now, as I was saying the village peered into the volcano and saw the power itself that created the Gorons. Their blood was tainted with that power, and they unleashed that power through the basic techniques that they already knew."

"Is that why the Royal Family made them swear alliance to them, because the village was becoming too powerful?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, the Royal Family told them to put their power to the good of Hyrule and we did," I told him getting back up.

"How do I unlock my power?" he looked up confused at me.

"Since we spent a few hours here now we need to go to Snowhead Peak, it should still work because it is the birthing place of these Gorons."

"We better get going then," he decided.

I nodded and we got back to our horses riding to the mountains. Kovu was already very powerful; perhaps he could surpass my own power. I might just learn something from him too.

* * *

**~ Please review~ pretty please~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update for some reason I had a bit of trouble with this chapter~**

**Yes the name Kovu is from the Lion King, it just seemed to fit because they both were assumed to be bad but they were just raised that way~ **

**Either way I don't own the Lion King or The Legend of Zelda~**

* * *

We were nearing the Goron settlement. We left our horses by a cabin and began to climb the hill top to the once burning hot volcano; it was now just a snowy mountain.

"Yeah, I don't see how this is going to work," Kovu shook his head from side to side.

"Every Sheikah has to go through with this ritual; it will awaken the fighting blood within your veins. How you've gotten this far is the bigger question, you're supposed to be as useful as a Hylian without this ritual," I explained.

"How is this dead piece of rock going to awaken the warrior in my blood?" Kovu asked.

"It's not going to do anything unless it's erupting."

"I don't know why but I'm having some doubts that it's going to erupt anytime soon," Kovu reasoned.

"Shut up and just be ready for intense pain," I put my hands together and prayed for Din to awaken this mountain; long enough to chant the words passed down by the Sheikah.

I looked up and the mountain was still frozen. I looked over at Kovu and he seemed utterly bored, "Kovu, would you promise to kill every evil in Hyrule if you were given the power?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Yes, I know it is the right thing to do and I would do anything to make up for what I have done."

A blast of heat and light erupted from the volcano as it came back to life; I quickly uttered the language of old. As soon as I pronounced the last word the volcano shut itself off as soon as it went on. Kovu didn't even have enough energy to scream from the pain, he fell to the ground. I landed by him and laid his head in my lap, "It's alright, it's over now."

"You said be ready, how the hell was I supposed to be ready for that?" He yelled clutching his chest.

"Now you're just being a baby, I went through the same thing when I was younger," I sighed.

"Did you ever think that it hurts worse as you get older? There might be a reason that the Sheikah do this to their young and not when they become adults," he said through gritted teeth.

"Your right, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

He steadied his breathing before answering, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Can we go back to the Stock Pot Inn now?"

"Absolutely," I answered sincere.

* * *

"Careful," Kovu said as I guided him down on his bed.

"I still can't believe you broke your arm and some ribs when you fell on that ice," I said as I pulled a blanket from the bottom of his bed up to his chest.

"You're the one who made me," he grumbled.

I shook my head and sighed, "You stay here I'm going to go out in town to see if there is a shop that sells red potion."

Kovu nodded and I exited the room. I pulled on my black cloak and left the inn. Guards were rushing every which direction so I decided it would be best to hide in the shadows, something was going on here…

I made my way into a store with red potion on the shelves. "Welcome, how can I help you?" a brown haired man with brown curly lushes hair smiled at me.

"I would like to buy four bottles of red potion," I presented the rupees.

"It would be wise to be walking around with this right now miss; the guards are searching for a man and a woman of treason in Hyrule. I heard some people say that the normally peaceful Hylians threatened war is we would cooperate with them on this matter!" The man gossiped.

"I thank you for that but I still need this, I have no reason to be in suspicion of after all," I replied smoothly when I was actually quite nervous; this meant as soon as Kovu felt better we would need to pack up and leave.

"Very well," he said handing me the four bottles and taking my rupees.

I hurried to the Stock Pot Inn and locked myself quickly back into our room. I took off the cloak and laid it on to tables' chair, "Guess who the guards are now looking for?"

"My guess is a certain pair of Sheikah?" Kovu said raising his eyebrows.

"Your guess would be correct," I answered getting the potion out of my cloak.

I removed the cork and held the bottle out for his to take. He opened his mouth, indicating that he had a broken arm and it hurt to move. I sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed; carefully pouring the red liquid into his mouth. I studied his features; he was supposed to be a copy of Link but he looked nothing like him, "Why is your nickname Dark Link; please don't deny it, I know it is. Link once told me about you." I thought aloud.

He finished drinking the red potion and grabbed my hand placing the bottle by the bed, "I always hid in shadows so I never really showed my face to colleges or victims. In many ways I was the very opposite of Link; I killed a King, I was feared, I was never mentioned, while the conquering hero is a legend sworn to protect his princess, known for his fast courage throughout Hyrule. It was a nick name many challengers called me to anger me; It worked in the beginning, so it stuck. After a while though I was only whispered to stare at them with pure burning hate and that was the end of them," he said making eyes contact the whole time.

I felt a burst of passion for this abused man, but couldn't describe how I felt for him. All I could do was sit there with tears stuck in my eyes. He smiled, slightly amused and got closer to me. His nose was next to mine, his lips' fibers barley brushing against mine and then I pushed myself onto him kissing him I realized was the only way to describe what I felt for him.

My hands were tangled in his hair, our lips locked passionately. I've wanted to do this since I saw him under that tree would be an understatement; I needed to when I heard the ocarinas' version of Nocturn of Shadows. I needed far longer than I've known him and I never wanted him to leave.

He broke apart from me abruptly, "Tell me, have you ever loved someone before?"

I was breathing heavier than normal but fixed that immediately, "Her highness has been like a sister, and his majesty has been my hope of Hyrule's safety, but if you're asking if I've ever had anything like a relationship where I would have ended up falling in love with someone then; no," I explained desperately wanting more of his touch.

"Do you think it's possible that you love me?" he asked his expression blank.

"Yes. I have never been more sure about anything in the world." I answered honestly.

He kissed me once more, and that was all I needed for a reply. The only question left was; how am I going to explain any of this to Zelda and Link?

* * *

**So? Do you guys like this? Have any suggestions? Please tell me any of them; I would really appreciate it, so please review!~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, this chapter is short; but it explained some things... **

**Sorry my chapters will get exciting again soon, i am just being a little lazy for the moment~ The excitement will be back soon; and sorry for the wait~**

**I don't own the legend of Zelda**

* * *

"Wake up, it's before dawn and if we're going to leave now would be perfect," Kovu whispered into my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw him above me, "I must have been sleeping hard not to notice you packing."

"Perhaps, but maybe I'm just that good," he smirked holding his hand out for me to grab; I accepted it and sat myself up. He handed me my black cloak and pulled out his own. I put it on, grabbed my bag and left the Stock Pot Inn with Kovu by my side.

"Staying anywhere in Termainia would not come to our advantage, so what now?" I asked getting on the black and white horse.

"I'm not sure, perhaps it would be useful to collect some allies to clear my name?" he suggested getting on his own horse.

"No, not allies but family," I said smirking.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "What do you mean? I don't have a family; I already told you that."

"Never mind about it now; let's get going." I kicked the horses' side and galloped off into the forest back to the lost woods. I could find my way back to Hyrule from anywhere; Impa saw to that when I was young.

"How did you know your way through there?" Kovu asked astonished to come out through the other side of the forest into Hyrule.

"Took a lot of practice, anyways we are not out of the woods yet after all," I said guiding my horse through the complicated pass ways.

He sighed, but followed. We left the lost woods into Hyrule field avoiding the Kokiri forest. I kicked up the pace toward Karkio village, "No, we can't go there! It's too close to the castle!" Kovu ran his horse in front of mine to stop me.

"Don't worry; I know my way around the place. Besides its too obvious of a spot for our dear King to look; we must go there," I said casually.

He looked at me suspiciously, "Fine, whatever you say my lady."

I turned my horse in the same direction as his and faced him, "Don't worry about it so much, Karkio is a very relaxed village with only a couple of guards."

"I am just worried for your safety," he said putting his hand on my face.

"I have no doubt you'll save me if I can't handle myself against the ancient hero," I said kissing him lightly. When I pulled away he nodded and let me lead on.

We abandoned our horses outside Karkio and drew no attention to ourselves in the busy town. The tight clan that was once here was gone; now it was a busy but peaceful village. "A lot of travelers came here to visit relatives, or trade with the very true people here, but I mostly come here to see an old woman's secret potion shop, she hand brews her potions and they tend to work the best because she uses fresh ingredients. Not this time though, this time we go to the well," I told Kovu trying to keep long strides.

"May I ask why we are going to an old abandoned and gross well?" he asked keeping up with me with ease.

"It's not, and I can't believe that you don't know the legend about the well," I said stopping in front of the well itself.

"Um, all I know is that an old man who had an eye of truth or something use to live where the well is now," he said bored.

"Yes, but that's not all. The man was the village elder and led the first Sheikah to the volcano, he was a man that loved justice and could tell if one was lying or not. He did have only one eye though, and the volcano's power hit him the most and his eyes felt as though they were peering into your soul," I said as I lost myself to the legend of old that Impa told me around bed time.

"Acandia?" Kovu reached out to me.

"I'm fine. The man used his wisdom and justice to create the moves, and it was him who signed the treaty with the Royal family. He wrecked his house and built that well as a sanctuary for the Sheikah; not all of the villagers went to the volcano after all. They kept their training a secret from everyone including the Royal family," I said sighing at the times of old.

"You speak of this man as if you loved him yourself," Kovu said curiously.

I laughed under my breath, "I suppose you could say that…"

"Ah, so do I have to worry about chasing off a powerful dead Sheikah?"

"No, he is what I strive for; justice. I though Link stood for that, but it seems he is determined to be blind on some matters," I said choking out the hero's name.

"I'm sorry; again," Kovu said pulling me tight to his chest.

"Don't worry about it; again," I said softly. "Let's get going, I haven't been down the well in many years; I don't exactly remember how big it is."

With Kovu helping me down the well we headed down to the Sheikahs old training corse.

* * *

**Pretty please review, with cherrys on top~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated lately… I'll try to do this as fast as I can; I haven't given up on my story I'm just swamped in homework... =(**

**I don't own the legend of Zelda**

"I can see threw all of the illusions and all but there is still a lot of those monsters down here; why?"

"I don't know, they should be gone by now." I said uncertain.

"So, what are we looking for anyways?"

"We are looking for creator of the wells room. That is where we keep our family records," I said heading to the next possible trap.

"Then why aren't there any Sheikah here?"

I stopped and sighed, "We had to move our home to the far side of Hyrule hidden behind a rock."

"Is that because of the villagers?"

"No, the Royal family made us move because they were paranoid that the villagers would get noisy and find out our secrets. They made us lock up all of our sacred shrines and such, but we made copies of all our documents for safe keeping."

"When did this happen?" he barley whispered.

"When I was much too young to remember, besides I went with the sage Impa to Hyrule castle; she is my only blood relative now anyways," I said heading on.

He didn't reply, but kept up behind me. From the corner of my eye I saw a green flash coming towards my head; I ducked and looked at who threw the green fire and a skull came flying to me. I pulled out my sword and cut the skull in half.

"That thing was 10 times bigger than the regular ones! Are you okay?" Kovu asked helping me up.

"Yeah, it was probably just really old; I don't think that there are any threats down here that they can't handle," I said tucking my sword back into its sheath.

"Not even the traps?" he said in awe.

"They don't leave the room they were hid in, the Sheikah might have left them here for the sorry suckers that wanted to get down here," I explained heading forward again.

I jumped over a foot trigger trap and fell through the floor, and my arm was pulled hard so I wouldn't fall down into the black pit.

"Where did that come from, I couldn't even see that second trap," Kovu said pulling me up.

My eyes widened as the truth sank in, "Exactly!" I pushed Kovu down the black hole and jumped down after him. "Oof," I heard only seconds before landing hard on top of Kovu.

"Sorry, it seemed like a good idea at the time." I apologized; turning around on his chest to face him.

"No problem, we're just stuck down here now and I feel broken," he grumbled.

"You obviously don't understand what this hole meant, it is a trap that we can't see!" I explained eagerly.

"So?" he asked.

I sighed, "I was taught by the sage of the Sheikah, I know how to find traps. This trap can't be seen by the Sheikah; it was made by the man of truth!"

He got up and stood me up as well, "I trust you."

My cheeks heated up and I smiled, "Let's go." I looked around the pit, but it wasn't a pit at all there was another chamber straight ahead. I opened the door slowly and revealed a room; it was small and had a desk with tons of papers on it in one corner and in the other corner was a bed. I approached the bed slowly and tossed the covers onto the floor; a strong young man sat up and stared at me with eyes as red as the suns' fire.

"The man of truth?" I asked slowly.

His laugh was rich and seductive, "It's been too long since I have heard that old title, please call me Mufasa."

* * *

**I'm sorry, I couldn't resist using another Lion King name~ it was just too tempting~ **

**~Pretty Please review, with cherries on top~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again, I tried to get some action and excitement in this chapter~ I must say it was well needed!**

**A special thanks to T.L.K who helpped me decide how they were going to get out of the hole!~! **

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda **

* * *

"Isn't the man of truth supposed to be…_old_?" Kovu questioned crossing his arms skeptically.

"With one eye might I add," I said taking a step back toward Kovu.

"Yes, well legends are exaggerated after all… I am not the original man of truth to be accurate, I inherited his gift," he explained relaxed.

I raised an eyebrow, "So you claim to be a descendant of the first man of truth. That doesn't explain why you are locked down here in secret."

He leaned back on the old fashioned bed, "Ah well I am his eldest son, I have inherited his power and learned that my blood was stronger and I didn't age as fast as the other Sheikah. I couldn't stand losing my people over time so I locked myself up here and faked my death."

"You're the eldest son, so there are more of your siblings?" Kovu questioned carefully.

"Aye; I have 2 brothers. The next in line for guiding the clan was already aging faster than I, and my youngest brother was always… Odd? Anyways, he was aging like myself but disappeared one day. Can't say I really cared for Vaati," he said dully.

"Vaati's your little brother?" I almost screeched.

"You know him?" Mufasa asked, not surprised by my reaction.

Kovu chuckled, "He tried to take over Hyrule and marry Princess Zelda some odd centuries ago."

He looked stricken by this, "Zelda still lives?"

He knew she was the Princess of Destiny then, "She has been reborn again and again to destroy Ganondorf. This will be her last life, hopefully..."

"She's with the hero of time then. Are you their enemy?" he asked suddenly taking caution.

I explained Kovu unique situation and why I needed help to change Link's mind on the matter, "So will you come and help us sway the mind of the paranoid King?"

"I am supposed to help my people; I guess I could help," He stood up and was surprisingly tall for a Sheikah; he was taller than Kovu. His hair was long and black with a purple tint if the lighting hit it right. He was still fit after spending centuries down here too…

He took notice of me staring and chuckled, "I know what you're thinking; how can he sleep and take notes for centuries and still look this good? Well I always thought it was my good charm."

Kovu growled from behind me. I had to stifle a laugh, "No, I was thinking how feminine your hair is."

"Okay, I get how it is," he said shaking his head. "I'll just pack and get dressed and be on my way, so if you please leave my room for a moment?" he said already getting things in order.

I nodded and pulled Kovu out of the room and shut the door behind me. "Do you really think that this guy will help us?" Kovu asked stiffly.

"I don't have a clue, I'll test his skills in a minute if it makes you happy," I said sitting down.

"Thank you." Kovu said triumphantly.

It wasn't too long until Mufasa came out dressed in a dark maroon wrap around cape with a black shirt and pants. I stood and walked over to him with my head down, "Before we go any further I want to test your blade."

I looked up at Mufasa and he was smiling cruelly, "It's been awhile… I suppose I could." He took out his sword as did I. He looked down at the floor then closed his eyes, still smiling a terrible smile. Fear gripped me as I took my fighting stance.

I took a deep breath before jumping forward with my blade; he deflected easily all the same and started slashing so fast I couldn't find his blade. His blows were as powerful as they were quick; I was sliding backwards trying to hold all of his blows.

His eyes remained shut and he didn't even break out in a sweat; I was breathing heavily from the start. I was staying on the defense until he tired himself out, but he didn't seem to be putting an effort into his skill.

There was no chance of me getting my sword into a position to throw his out of the way and get my own blows in there. I moved my feet farther apart so I stopped sliding; I felt his sword hit hard in the middle of my own blade and pushed back hard. I threw all of my power into delivering my own blow that landed on an awkward position on his sword making his sword fly out of reach.

His eyes were wide open, but he was still smiling. I put my sword to his throat. "It's not over yet," he said deviously.

I raised an eyebrow curious of what he meant when he flipped me around onto my back stealing my sword and pressing it against my own throat. His legs were keeping my arms and legs in place. He was smiling triumphant now as I struggled against him. His face was incredibly close to mine and Kovu came behind Mufasa frowning, "Looks like he is the real deal then."

Mufasas' grin only widened at that, but he got off me. I closed my eyes in defeat; but got up anyways and held out my hand for Mufasa. He took my noticeably smaller hand in his and shook it slightly. I expected his hand to be warm but it was icy to the touch. I was holding on longer than I was supposed to so Mufasa asked, "Are you alright? I have had more training than you..."

I let go of his hand, looked up, and smiled back at him, "Zelda herself will believe that you are the man of truth if you fight like that. Anyway, let's get going we will have to move out of Karkio before nightfall, or else the mighty new King could sent people to investigate the well."

"Fine with me; nighttime will give you more time to tell me what has happened to Hyrule since I locked myself up," Mufasa said heading back into his room.

"Wait! Where are you going, we have to find a way out!" Kovu shouted at him.

"Yeah, there is a way through my room. I don't suppose you see any other place to go? Come on!" Mufasa said without looking back.

Kovu sighed heavily, "I don't like this guy at all."

I giggled at him and hurried after Mufasa; which had already held the door open to the secret room leading to the way out, "Get your swords out. The only way I could secure this was to place many dangerous monsters into the exit. There has to be at least ten Dead Hands in there."

"Damn Bastards," Kovu grumbled as he made his way through the secret door. I went right after him and Mufasa closed the door behind us as we started towards the hands. I watched Mufasa doge all of the hand and pierce the ground, only moments later the hands all dropped as he moved to the next circle of hands.

I looked to Kovu and he let the hands catch him until the main body came up to try and eat him. He cut the hand off that caught him then beheaded the main body. I couldn't do the same thing that they did though; I would never learn anything like that.

I took out my chain whip and lassoed the hands together; I pulled up with all of my might and up came the whole body. I smiled to myself before cutting of the creatures head. I repeated the process until I ran out of Dead Hands. Each of us killed three, but Mufasa finished the last one off triumphantly, "Ha! killed the last one."

"You very well have to be who you say you are if you can see threw the creature's ground trick," Kovu said distantly.

"Well coming from you I think that's a compliment, thank you," Mufasa chuckled.

I shook my head at them and went on to the next room, but it only revealed a small crawlspace. I got onto my stomach and crawled through with ease; it was big enough for Mufasa to squeeze in after all.

We were all jammed together shoulder to shoulder in a small pit, "Now what?" Kovu growled.

Mufasa didn't answer but turned his back to us and started digging at the dirt wall. He stopped after a while of doing this then pulled a rope out of the dirt, revealing a way out.

Smiling I slapped Mufasa on the back, "Good work." He looked smiled cockily at me and motioned for me to go first. I was out of the hole within a minute; Kovu and Mufasa were both fast behind me.

We were behind a wall illusion leading back into the main entrance; I pulled back out my cloak and hid my face in the hoods shadow. I climbed back up the well to Kakarkio. I hurried to an openly abandoned house and Mufasa shut the door behind him.

Kovu moved to the fireplace and started a fire within seconds. I huddled next to Kovu by the fire, and Mufasa sat across from me, "What's the plan... Wait, I don't know your names yet do I?"

"I'm sorry, I am Acandia one of the last real Sheikah."

"I am Kovu and wish to learn the way of the Sheikah."

"Good and we know who I am. Like I said, what are we doing now?" Mufasa questioned.

I smiled, "Now we are going to Impa she was the one to raise Zelda. Kovu and I will remain hidden until you are redeemed as the man of truth, which you will be claiming to be. Impa herself will have no record of you, we lost many of our history papers thanks to the move."

"The Royal Family still has a tight grip on us do they?" Mufasa asked without needing an answer.

"They know as many of our secrets as we do theirs; no one cares about our almost dead race anyways," I whispered.

"One thing we didn't lose was our hatred for those who opposed us in trial?"

"Trial?" I asked with awe, "I've never heard of the Sheikah having a trial before."

"Yes, the people of Hyrule wanted us dead but the Royal Family promised to keep us alive if we served them. That's why no matter what we fight for Hyrule, and we have to protect Zelda with our lives," he said passionately.

"If I Link gets a hold of me he will kill me, and if I die now there's no way I can hold against the Triforce!" I said fearfully.

"Triforce…?" Mufasa said slowly."

"Acandia has in her possession the Triforce of power, which she has purified," Kovu whispered for me.

Mufasa looked up at me evilly, "I need you to give me that."

* * *

**Doesn't that chapter deserve a review? Yes, yes it does!~ Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this chapter is going to be short, but I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way for the next one~**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

I was frozen, I couldn't breathe. The man who inherited such a sense of justice wanted absolute power; I had long since learned that you can't have the ambition for absolute power without absolute corruption. I was disgusted at such an honorable man who wanted nothing but more power, and also angry at myself for mentioning the Triforce in the first place. Now I would never get Link to trust me enough to clear Kovu's name.

"Well are you going to give it up easily, or will I have to fight you?" Mufasa asked still relaxed but sitting against the wall.

Emotion swirled around within me as tears threatened to show. My breathing was quick and uneven; I couldn't keep control of this much longer.

"Why do you want it? You're already immortal," Kovu said as though he was talking to a piece of dirt on his shoes.

Mufasa sighed heavily, "When Ganon's horror came to Hyrule before I shut myself off in the well I was Princess Zelda's second body guard, after my little brother. That didn't matter though I'd protect her with my life and still will. With the Triforce I could end all of the suffering that Ganon has caused her."

I couldn't turn away the tears anymore, but I was in awe of the motive behind his action, "I've known the Princess since we were both little children; I have the Triforce for that exact reason and have tried to make the wish to better her. The Goddesses said that they needed Hyrule to be fully purified before they will allow the wish to be granted."

"The Goddesses have blessed you with their voice?" he said taken aback.

I nodded no longer angered but needed to be patient so I can continue on the path of the Goddesses, "More than once."

"I was mistaken then, my apologies. I will help you with whatever you want; it doesn't matter to me who does the wishing as long as she is safe and happy," he said solemnly.

"We will go through with the plan then so we can start fighting whatever evil is lurking in the unseen instead of each other," I advised slowly.

"Sounds good, but what are we going to do while Mr. Man of Truth over there is proving himself?" Kovu asked clearly tired.

"We can hide in an empty guard post in Hyrule Castle Town and when Mufasa has gained their trust he will signal us so when he does; unless something happens and is in the way then he will alert us of that so we can rethink a new plan," I said holding back a yawn.

Kovu draped a cloak over my shoulders and laid down on his back, "We'll go tomorrow, Mufasa will be like a disguise; they are only looking for Sheikah man and woman, not two men after all."

Mufasa nodded, but looked over at me. His thoughts were not shown on his face, and the light flickering across his face didn't help show his thoughts. He spoke about protecting Zelda so passionately; he even wanted to sacrifice all of the wonders of life for her like me.

"Please, I'm not immortal nor do I wish to be but I know you're going to try and wish for a way to protect Hyrule forever. That was Zelda's and Link's point of existence, it would be better to wish for Hyrule's peace," Mufasa whispered quietly.

"All peace comes to an end, but I do admire your loyalty to Zelda. It seems like you want more than to protect her though, do you love her?" I asked eagerly.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "Yes, but not in that way. I always thought of her as a little sister. My little brother thought of her the same way, but I think he had children of his own and a pretty little wife."

"I know his descendant, she is my aunt Impa."

He laughed harshly, "His name was Impe. But that only leads to question who your ancestors are?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't show me the family documents," I said sadly.

Mufasa looked troubled but shook his head at that thought, "Go to sleep." He laid down with his back turned to Kovu and I. I curled into a ball by Kovu who pulled me closer to him, his heart beat lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**See, Mufasa wasn't really evil! I decided that he was too good to be evil, oh well hope you liked it~ Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, I know I haven't uploaded in forever, but i have a good excuse(s)! I was swamped with homework! Science Fair, math projects and such but spring break is in two days! I'm gonna stay home and relax so you guys should be getting more uploads frequently again! Yay!**

* * *

I became aware of someone lifting me up and I bolted awake, but realized it was only Kovu I relaxed, "So we're going to Hyrule Castle Town now?"

Kovu nodded and handed me my cloak. We made our way out of Kakarkio and to our horses; since we only had two I had to ride on the back of Kovu's horse. We made it to Hyrule Castle Town safely by daybreak. We left our horses outside the city walls so not to attract attention to our hideout; a small building at the entrance of Hyrule Castle Town. Mufasa entered the small place that wasn't well repaired and looked deserted, but it would work.

"Here," Mufasa said handing a small, blue velvet box to me.

"What is it?" I asked examining the box.

"The guards are looking for two Sheikah correct? The only way to tell if you're a Sheikah is your eyes. In there are two pairs of contacts my brother invented. He kept it a secret because he believed whatever he was trying to accomplish had failed," he said not looking me in the eye.

I handed the box to Kovu and approached Mufasa; he raised an eyebrow at me but I ignored it and threw my arms around his neck, "What are you doing!" Mufasa yelped.

I drew myself back and looked into his crimson eyes, "Thank you for everything. You didn't have to help us, but you did."

He looked at me with a harsh expression, "I would have done it myself if it were possible, and don't think that I'm going to stop here. I'll do whatever I can for Zelda."

"You still had a choice, and you chose to come and help us instead of staying down in your hole," Kovu interrupted.

"Well now that I see it that way I guess you guys owe me. You can pay me back later, and now I'll just take my leave to the Castle," Mufasa smirked leaving Kovu and me behind.

Kovu shrugged and unwrapped the box; inside there four tiny lenses that could fit in your eye, "So we just stick them in our eyes? Wouldn't that hurt?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, I imagine it would," I said taking one and sticking it in my right eye. It didn't end up hurting all that much so I stuck another in my left. Kovu stood there looking dumbfounded at me, "What?"

"You're eyes, and hair they are… a different color," he murmured.

"What color?" I asked eagerly.

"Hair as red as your eyes were, and bright blue eyes," he said touching my cheek.

"Put in yours they don't hurt at all!"

He nodded taking the small lens and placing them both on in his eyes he looked up at me and I could only gape at him. He had acquired light brown hair or the dirtiest blonde hair anyone could have ever seen, and a pale green eye color.

"Does it look bad?" he asked sheepishly.

I smiled at his foolishness, "Not at all. It looks very nice."

He gazed happily at me for a second before turning around digging through his pack with his essentials in them. I raised an eyebrow questioning what he was doing but decided it would be better to see what he had in mind myself, "We can't wear anything with the Sheikah symbol on it. We'll look suspicious otherwise."

I nodded and hid my eyes behind my cloak so he could change. I waited until he swept the cloak off my head and analyzed him. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic and grey pants; he sat down pulling the shared cloak over his head. I pulled off my usual Sheikah clothing and swept a clean white dress on with blue designs winding throughout the dress' waves.

I kicked Kovu's side slightly and he took the cloak off his head looking me up and down his expression was stuck on my dress. "What? You don't like it?" I asked smirking.

"It's elegant, where did you get it?" he commented slowly.

"Zelda gave it to me on my 16th birthday," I replied slowly, trying to say her name without conjuring all the emotion I was feeling for betraying her.

He stood up and made me look up at him, "I'm sure that Queen Zelda Fitzgerald Hyrule doesn't hate you or what you decided to do. She trusts you, or else she wouldn't be able to trust you with her life. Remind me if I'm wrong but didn't you protect her for seven years pretending to be Zelda dressed up as a Sheikah?" he smirked at me.

I gaped at him; how did he know that it was me who was the mysterious figure saving people all over Hyrule. He sensed this question and chuckled, "You see, I was sent to find out more information about you. I stalked you for quite some time, and you saved many people in Hyrule. You seemed to sense me though and wouldn't go to your home; you slept in many different places while I watched you. I knew you weren't a man either; your hips were too wide, waist too small, hair wasn't falling right, but you weren't the princess. You didn't carry yourself like royalty." He said pulling me closer to him moving from my hips, to waist, resting on either side of my face. "The only reason why I know now that you were Sheik is you still wear his suit, just because you don't wear that leather plate to hide your breasts doesn't mean that I don't know who it comes from," he said leaning to kiss me.

His lips were soft and his hands were rough but gentle. When he pulled away I was out of breath as always around him. I looked up at him my eyes questioning if he wanted to go to the Castle Town, he nodded taking my hand as we headed out the door. We made our way to the center of town and stood in the middle of the commotion.

I smiled to myself happy about being free and in the wide open unafraid with Kovu by my side. Kovu lead me to Telma's bar. We sat in the back, and I saw the only reason why we came here was to listen to the gossip.

I looked across the bar and saw a group of woman looking over at Kovu and giggling among themselves. Kovu didn't even notice them though; he was staring intently on a group of guardsmen his ears pricked as high as they could go so he could eardrop anything.

I frowned, "You're rather popular with the ladies."

He whipped his head back to my direction and furrowed his eyes at me in puzzlement, "What?"

"All the girls are looking at you," I whispered looking at the table. I didn't get to see his reaction immediately because the bar owner came over.

"What'll it be for you handsome and your little friend here?" she asked her voice rich and husky.

Kovu's grin was so wide I had to sink into my seat slightly at his reaction, "We're going to need two milks; one for me and one for this beautiful woman."

Heat came across my face as fast as I stared at him in shock; I knew I was questioning his loyalty to me but he didn't have to go that far to prove it! The bar owner smiled sweetly at me winking before hankering over to the bar table, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR!" I (tried to) whispered hitting him on the shoulder.

He still had the grin plastered on his face as he chuckled at me, "I do notice I'm rather… Wanted? By the ladies; as you put it, but I haven't met one like you before. You have caught my interest, and it is only you I notice."

I sighed, "I suppose it was rather rude of me to get jealous over such a silly thing."

He pulled me close to his side leaning his head on mine, "It'd not rude just… reassures me that you care."

I smiled at him as the owner of the bar came carrying our drinks. She eyed us knowingly and returned to her place behind the counter. The girls that were sitting giggling to themselves stopped and were now glaring at me. I tried to hide my smile at the satisfaction that I could have him all to myself, but I failed and only earned more dirty looks.

I emptied my cup and Kovu tugged me away after paying the bill; he led me through the roads of Castle Town into Hyrule field. I didn't question where he was leading me even while I wondered. We headed up the green hills of Hyrule Field on foot. Kovu stopped abruptly and turned to me nodding, "I do love you."

I blushed, "I-I love you too." Kovu smiled at me lifting my chin up and kissing me softly.

"I have an idea," he whispered. I looked up at his new appearance raising an eyebrow. "I could try to join the guard again, lay low. Act as Hylian as possible but, I was thinking if I marry a little red haired Hylian girl that would blend me in more."

I gasped. "I-Ah-oh," is all that would come out of my mouth.

He raised an eyebrow, "You will do me the honor won't you?" I took a shaky breath and nodded; he smiled and lifted me up and kissing me. Once he put me down he sighed, "We need names, and a story about us."

"We are from Holodrum my dear husband!" I smiled at him, "It seems we've lost our rings though…"

He laughed hardily then whispered, "We'll have to fix that." I wrapped my hands around his neck kissing him again; knowing that I would be with him forever, and if our plan A failed we had a backup plan now!

* * *

**Review please or message me, i need some idea's here~ Feedback! Anything~ **


	16. In the Sacred Realm

**See, I said once spring vacation came I would update more often~! I'm just sorry it is so short~**

**I obviously don't own the legend of zelda~**

_**

* * *

**_

"It has been six years since the dark child has distracted the champion of power, sisters'; what if she doesn't continue on our path?" the youngest, more courageous sister asked quietly.

_**The eldest sister sighed with wisdom, "This bearer is not one to give up so easily. She has been blinded by the sudden love, the love of which has unbearable consequences. I do not wish to interfere this far, but I am afraid that if we don't now then she'll never listen to reason." **_

_**"We'll put them to the test then! Awake the sage of darkness! It is the only way!" The strongest of the sisters said. **_

_**The youngest and eldest sister looked at each other with unease; sending darkness unto their people was cruel, even if it would save the happiness of their long worked bearers. "Din sister please listen; it is against said laws to help them directly! We have all watched as your piece has destroyed many of our creations over their many lifetimes, and I know you do feel bad for such a thing, but don't. We were of luck when the young Sheikah Princess was born. She has grown up with much wisdom and courage, and now that she has been given power, she doesn't fall to evil," said the eldest sister her wisdom echoing across the golden skies of the late eve. **_

_**"No! Instead she is wasting away; she hasn't even sealed the Prince of Darkness away yet! We must talk to her again. I will do it this time. She WILL do what she is advised," the middle of the sisters' started to anger. **_

_**"Sisters' please, this isn't the time. I say we tell the man of truth's heir of the power behind stone, the wind sorcerer!" said the youngest. The sisters' smiled to one another finally at an agreement.**_

**I hope that made sense to you guys, if not it was the three goddesses conversating, in the sacred realm~ plus a big chunk of time passed~ The dark child is Kovu, and the Sheikah Princess is Acandia of course~ **

**Please Review~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm updating so much! Yay! **

* * *

"Athina! Athina!" I heard someone yell at me, "Ugh! Why don't you ever answer to your new name! Acandia!" I flew up in bed at the use of my name thinking I've been caught. I turned and saw Kovu, "I'm leaving for patrol, you told me to tell you before I left."

I nodded remembering the conversation from last night. I stretched before hugging Kovu goodbye. He pecked me on the lips and I smiled at him waving goodbye. I sighed before falling back onto the bed. We had finally bought ourselves a proper and nice place.

Over the last six years I've still kept myself fit by training myself in Hyrule field. Mufasa hasn't talked to us since leaving us with our disguises and I can't help but feel betrayed by him. We can't come out of hiding and I can't make the wish for my keeping evil at bay. Kovu has made me see a different side from that though; he thinks I should wish for Hyrule to remain at peace. I think he might be right on this, if I do become immortal I could become like Ganondorf. Kovu said he would protect me from that happening and so far it has worked.

I can't stand much more of waiting though; come of late I have been thinking more and more of the Queen and King, and their new twins. I can't stand to say their names anymore, and Mufasa hasn't even been rumored of.

I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts, "I have to get out of here. I can't keep lying!" I got up and wrote Kovu a last letter:

_Dear Kovu, _

_I have had the happiest time of my life with you, but I must leave now. My first duty as a Sheikah is to protect the Royal Family. Now more than ever since the new little prince and princess I want you to stay hidden. I will keep this all a secret, and I will save Hyrule from future evils. After I do this maybe we can leave together; I think it has come apparent that there is no way to stop the King; he is the Ancient Hero of Legend after all. I don't blame you if you want to leave me behind, but if you try to come after me I'll never forgive you. Stay safe. _

_With Love, _

_~Acandia~_

I let out a shaky breath wiping the tears off my face. I put the letter on the nightstand where I always leave letters to let him know I'll be late. I looked at my old face in the mirror, my red eyes gleamed bright as ever and my hair resembled that of the Royal Family. I grabbed my old cloak put it on and left for the castle. The guards had stopped looking so desperately for Kovu and me but we still faced a slight threat.

As I approached the castle I climbed up a row of vines, ran to the one of the guard's outpost and jumped down. As I ran up the path I heard Kovu complaining and froze. He was walking towards me so I bolted through the Castle's front garden path. I quickly climbed up the wall and jumped into the moat. I made my way through that and climbed out running to the back way into the secret Royal Gardens.

I snuck through all of the guards and met my goal at Zelda's old garden. I walked in there expecting to find myself alone but I found a little girl sitting in the middle of a bundle of flowers. I froze looking at her reminded me of her mother tears started to fall immediately.

She heard me start to cry and looked worried, "Hello? Why are you crying?"

I smiled at her wiping away the tears and sitting by her, "You look just like your mother when she was a young girl."

She looked at me curiously with her father's eyes and hair, "You knew my mother when she was little?"

"We were the best of friends. I knew your father too. He's a great man," I answered her softly.

"What's your name?" she questioned once again.

"Acandia," I whispered.

Her eyes widened suddenly but she remained clam, "You're wanted by my father for treason. If you were such good friends with them then why did you betray Hyrule? A better question is why you betrayed the Royal Family, you're a Sheikah?"

"I fell in love with a slave of the Prince of Darkness. Your father wouldn't leave him be and demanded that he be killed. I refused to let him, and he promised to meet me for a final fair fight on the battle field. He thought I was the evil trying to endanger Hyrule," I explained the young Princess of six.

"You don't expect me to believe you either… My mother told me about you; she didn't say her own opinion and didn't talk about it for very long before leaving the room hurriedly looking very sad," the Princess analyzed the situation.

"SISTER?" yelled someone from behind me. I turned to see a little boy the Princess' age with the lightest blonde hair and deep blue eyes, "Who is this?"

"Brother, this is Acandia. Please don't tell father! She needs our help," the Princess pleaded for me.

I shook my head and stood, "No, it is quite alright. I came here to turn myself in. Excuse me you highness'. I ran for the inside of the castle. It was Sunday so everyone important was in the council room, might as well go there to turn myself in.

I looked at the door, right now the guards were in-between shifts and it was left unsupervised. Taking a deep breath I slammed open the door to the council room and everyone jumped looking at me. A long silence filled the room. I couldn't meet the Royal Family's gazes so I looked at the door ashamed. I felt a pair of hands lock onto my shoulders and shake me but I just stood their squeezing my eyes shut so I wouldn't cry anymore. The voices became a blur and I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes feeling stiff and sore. I tried to stretch but found myself chained to the wall. I sighed in relief to find myself alone in the dungeons of the castle. "Good, you're awake," I heard a deep voice say. I looked in shock around and finally saw a pair of red eyes in the corner of my cell. I squinted, my eyes trying to see them better but couldn't, shadow covered every inch of them. He chuckled before stepping into the light I gasped slightly at his sight.

"Mufasa."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Yay cliffhanger! I'll update soon again so please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know, I know. I said that I was going to post a lot but its not my fault! Fanfiction was being mean and wouldn't let me post or edit my story, I was so excited when it worked today!**** Thanks for the reviews so far they are encouraging! **

**Because of this chapter I relized that my climax changed... I had to redo my summary and this story is going to be longer than I first thought... Well if you guys have any suggestions once so ever (besides writing more, miss Dinosour!) PLEASE do not hesitate to tell me!**

**I don't own the Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

He flashed me a charming smile before sitting before me. I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was going to pass out again. I closed my eyes trying to shake off the sudden dizziness, "Are you alright Acandia?" Mufasa asked. "You look… Sick?"

I nodded, "I don't feel very well."

"Why did you come back?" he asked quietly.

"I couldn't bear living a lie any longer. What I was doing was hurting the Royal Family, and more importantly I felt like I was giving up on saving Hyrule! Sitting around all day doesn't help to still those thoughts Mufasa!" I started shouting at him.

He held his hands up for surrender, "Calm down, I understand. You might have even thought I betrayed you, or failed. I lost track of time to tell you the truth. I never would have imagined that Zelda-"

"DON'T!" I yelled starting to cry again. I dropped my head and began wailing at the top of my lungs. I was barley aware of the pair of arms wrapping around me.

After I calmed down I was shaking and whimpered, "I can't stand using her name. I had disappointed her too badly. I betrayed my very existence for my own stupid thoughts. I'm so sorry, but I won't give Kovu away either."

He removed his arms from around me and made me face him, "I don't expect you to. I don't want you to either. I will save you from being sentenced by… Link." I cringed when he said his name but I nodded. "Now as I was saying, the Queen remembered me even though it was her ancestor! She really must be the reincarnated form of the one I spent my days with as a youth. She told me she doesn't hate you, she is very afraid for you. She doesn't know why you did this, but she can only hope that you will get a fair trial and whatever you're doing you stay safe. She doesn't care most of all she'll forgive you!"

I looked up at Mufasa's soft caring expression on such a large man and smiled and laughed, almost cruelly, "All this time I thought that I had betrayed her."

He sighed in relief that I wasn't going to cry again and hugged me for a last time, "I have to go inform them that you are awake; don't worry I _will_ get you out of this!" Mufasa turned and left my cell locking me in my new cage.

I heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching my cell and I fell out of my sleepiness. I saw the shadow of three people, two men and a woman. I froze; I would finally see them again. This time though I would be seen as a traitor.

I saw the Queen first and she looked older, more regal, and of course still beautiful. The King came next looking like a King if ever I saw one; with Mufasa bringing up the rear.

"You're Majesties," I whispered bowing my head to them.

"We are alone Acandia; I have known you longer than that. What I want to know is why you did what you did," The Queen said from outside my cell.

I looked up at her face that I found similar to my own, "Isn't it obvious? I love him."

"He doesn't love you! He is incapable of love! I'm trying to help you out Acandia, let me!" screamed Link.

"L-Link, why are you so set on him being evil? He didn't want to do all those things he did!" I screamed back the slight stutter at his name barely noticeable.

He looked away and furrowed his eyebrows, "Dark is everything I was afraid of becoming. Finally meeting him scared me. I thought I was going to become a ruthless murderer just like him. He told me we were the same, because we both killed."

I looked up at him confused as his Queen placed a hand on his shoulder, "Link thought that Dark meant that Link was a cold blooded killer also."

"Navi helped me figure out that he took satisfaction in each kill, he enjoyed the killing. I also took satisfaction in each kill, but I never wanted to kill. I always knew that with each enemy slain I was one step closer to saving Hyrule," Link admitted.

"Kovu didn't mean that at all; what he meant was that he didn't want to kill just like you! Can't you see it?" I yelled.

"Calm down," Mufasa warned opening my cell and placing a hand on my shoulder.

I slowed my rapid breathing and nodded. "Acandia, I am sorry for acting so rude all those years ago with you and Dark. It's very hard for me to forgive what he has done in the past," Link said.

I smiled, "Its fine, but his has not even been our first priority. I want to leave Kovu out of it so you can't let it out that I'm back, just like Mufasa, understand?"

"If that's what you want Acandia. Do you have any leads whatsoever on the evil?" Zelda asked curiously. I shook my head, she nodded understanding. "I'll let you out now, and you will work for the council finding the evil." I nodded and Mufasa released me of my chains. I rubbed my wrists' absent mindedly.

"You alright Acandia?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes, we have to finish our job! For Hyrule!" I said enthusiastic.

"Council men, please listen to us. Acandia will be pardoned of all charges of treason as will Dark or as he is otherwise called Kovu. You will have no choice in this matter, she will be hunting down an unseen enemy along with Mufasa," Zelda explained to the council in the emergency meeting.

"How do we know we can trust them?" the head advisor asked, as he always questioned everything Zelda did.

"Your King agrees' and he is the Hero of Time if you recall. Your Queen was also believed to be the Princess of Destiny; their first priority is to Hyrule. They will do whatever is necessary for Hyrule's sake and this is necessary," Mufasa said half asleep.

"I still don't see how we can trust this… Traitor," he hissed at me.

"I have done nothing before to reason that I had committed treason and I have even helped defeat the King of Darkness, Ganondorf," I growled back.

He glared daggers at me but remained silent. "You may go now Acandia, and no one is to tell anyone about her. Understood?" Zelda asked.

"Understood," everyone agreed.

I nodded to Mufasa and we left the council room.

* * *

**Review? please? Do you hate it? Love it? Suggestions? **


	19. Chapter 19

**This will be told in Mufasa's P.O.V because I think you should know what he did this night so you are not confused. **

**Don't own the legend of Zelda~ Please Review, suggestions, and criticism are very welcome~ Thanks for the reviews so far!**

* * *

I jumped on my bed getting some well needed rest would do nicely before tomorrow. Acandia and I weren't able to figure anything out by what the goddesses had told her. Acandia…. Why does she intrigue me so?

I let the thoughts of Acandia drift through my head as I started to fall asleep. "_**Listen to me! I have blessed you and some of your line with seeing through the traps of magic, but I don't think that will be enough. Awaken your brother, he lies within the forest. Once you free him all will be revealed, and do this alone. Do not tell anyone what you are about to do**__," _said a strong feminine voice.

I shook looking about trying to find a logical explanation for hearing voices. I must have heard the goddess of power! Acandia herself thought that she heard the voice of Nayru and possibly Farore, but I hear the goddess that created our very people on accident. There's no doubt what I have to do, but why does she wish me to do so? I can't question it; I started running out of the castle not before grabbing my cloak. I jumped on a horse and rode to the forest…

The temple of the forest sat looking at me haunting spirits that still lie there. My brother lies somewhere within that temple so my best bet would be to search ask the spirits there. How do I do that? The forest itself seems to be dancing with a magical tune. If I learn that tune I could find were my brother is!

I started to approach the temple when I heard a little girl's voice call. I returned to my hiding place and looked for the little girl. I found her; she was a little green haired girl sitting on a tree stump and no doubt the sage of the forest. She looked around easily fooled by the shadowy presence in the sudden silence that I hid myself in. She shook her head and started playing a cheery tune on her wooden ocarina again and the forest sprang back to life. I listened to the constant play of the notes but they suddenly stopped before I got to hear the entire song, "I know your there. The sprits' of the forest told me so."

I sighed before getting up and walking to the young girl, "What was that song? It was a magical melody! Teach it to me please," I begged the small girl.

She cocked her head and looked at me, "If you tell me who you are. I am Saria the forest sage."

"Of course, I am Mufasa," I replied politely to the little green clothed girl.

She smiled at me putting the Ocarina back up to her lips and began the happy tune. The forest around us danced happily as it was heard throughout the lost woods. This very melody seemed to be the cause of the tree's often moving. They were dancing to this beautiful tune. After she finished with the tune she took the ocarina away from her lips and she smiled to me, "Now you try and play it. When you do you might be able to talk to the spirits of the forest if you try really hard!"

I nodded and looked at her; she seemed more mature than a little girl. I took out my own instrument; a piccolo and copied her tune exactly. I felt the magic surround me as I constructed the noise, and I heard whispers from all around me. I tried and listen to one of them but they kept escaping my grasp.

Saria laughed and started to play with me on her ocarina. The whispers became clearer and I was able to focus on one voice, "_Brother? I am hiding in the very earth…. Come and help me, and I will help you." _

I stopped playing immediately scared at my brother talking to me all of a sudden. I **have** to save my brother. It may be the only way to rid the evil in Hyrule; my only way to help Acandia be free of her burden, right? My brother wasn't evil; he had always helped me when I needed it…

* * *

**please review~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Whew, I don't know why I didn't put this in the other chapter to tell you the truth… I'm just making this up as I go along anyways. But I have a poll for this story on my profile page please go on there and vote on whether or not you want a 'happy' or 'sad' ending please. **

**By the way I know Vaati really is supposed to be a Minish and all but wouldn't it be too cool if he was a Sheikah? I mean his eye is his weakness which matches the Sheikah eye. That's why I had to include Vaati in this, because they matched…**

**This will be told in Mufasa's P.O.V. Again. (I don't own the Legend of Zelda) Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

I wiped the bead of sweat that was about to drip into my eyes with the back of my hand. Glaring at the ground I continued to dig within the forest temple to find my little brother, Vaati. How he is still alive in the ground is beyond me but who am I to question my brother with his parlor tricks? I threw the shovel at the ground and it bounced back and smacked me in the face. I threw the shovel across the room and scraped the earth with my hands trying to see what I had hit with the shovel.

It was a piece of stone. I picked it up in my hands and examined the wind designs on the outside. This was defiantly where my brother was hiding. I smirked at the stone egg, stood, and threw it against the wall as hard as I could. It broke and smoke came streaming from all sides of it. A dark figure appeared in the smoke, "Heh, you actually saved me brother. What did you need my assistance with?"

The smoke cleared and I could clearly see a man with hair as long as mine but lavender in color. He was dressed in the same clothing as I was but in purple and red instead of black and grey. He even had a gold crown on top of his hat with a ruby in the middle, "Yes brother I need your help with the future of Hyrule, but first I want to know what you did to the Royal Family while I was gone…"

Ah of course brother I'm sure you're not too happy about what I did," he said smirking at me evilly as he always did.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what exactly you did in the first place. Tell me," I replied coldly.

"Ooh brother you don't have to bit your little brother's head off. Alas I shall tell you, I turned Zelda to stone and tried to take her life force. It was of course not the original but you understand," he sighed.

"Why would you do that little Ti?" I asked quietly.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That," he growled at me.

"I've called you that since you were little though…" I whined.

"I haven't even seen you since I was twelve. I'm over one-hundred now!" he said angrily bunching his hands into fists.

"Ah! I'm still older though which makes you still twelve compared to my twenty!" I gloated.

"Irrelevant!" he huffed.

"Fine then tell me why did you do that to Zelda?"

"I wanted the power that she held. I seem to have become power hungry brother," he said with a smile.

I stood watching him with a dull sense of fear creeping up on me. Does awakening him mean that he is going to try and steal the power Triforce? Do the goddesses want me to kill my brother? My little brother?

* * *

**Please review~ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Back to Acadia's P.O.V! I think I did pretty well on Mufasa… What do you guys think? That was my first attempt at telling from a guy's P.O.V... Anyways Vaati is awake and ready to… Do wizardly things…. I haven't decided yet… Onward!**

* * *

"Where in Subrosia is he?" I yelled looking in the kitchen to see Mufasa wasn't here either. I huffed heading to Zelda's breakfast table, she looked up at me with her eyes wide and mouth full of French toast. "I am trying to keep a low profile but do you know how hard that is when Mufasa isn't where he is supposed to be?" I hissed out of annoyance.

"Calm down. Did you check his bedroom?" Link asked playing with his eggs.

"That's the first place I looked; we were supposed to meet at the library and I waited for a half hour! I spent the last hour running around the castle using all of the secret passages I know of," I grumbled crossing my arms in front of my chest and sitting at the royal table.

"That's weird. I wonder where he went." Zelda said to herself, her head already spinning with the possibilities.

"Wherever he is he better hurry up!" I argued.

"How about you get some breakfast and start working on who the possible evil could be?" Link suggested. "I could help too, pretend that I have a cold so I don't have to go to the council room," Link smirked.

"No, you're going. As is Acandia," she smiled politely to me.

"Ugh! Why do I have to go?" I whined.

"You have to be up to date with all of the problems in Hyrule, the smallest thing could bring evil to Hyrule. We must keep our eyes peeled out for everything," Zelda reminded me.

"Oh, of course I will have to go to a boring meeting of old men," I scoffed.

"I will agree that the council meetings are better with the sages present but they cannot be, they have their own countries to rule," Zelda answered politely as always.

"Fine."

* * *

I stared lazily at wall while the elder of the councilmen argued with Zelda for the umpteenth time. "Why do you insist upon sending the Sheikah to search for a great evil on their own? I asked the head councilmen venomously.

"The Sheikah like you are a _**weapon**_, nothing more," The head councilor hissed at me.

I stood out of my chair sending my chair to the wall and grabbed the head councilors' shirt in my fist, "My people were your people once. Now that we have new skills you treat us like we are something to be used and thrown away! My people almost all died out in the last war Hyrule held, and I know that you were an advisor at the time your old brute, and now that we are just starting to get our numbers back up you want to send us out to die alone?" I snarled at him.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder, I turned to see and it was Mufasa trying to hide a smirk. I let go of the councilman's shirt and sat back down glaring at the table. Mufasa squeezed my shoulder, "I do believe she is right. If we do have another war I dare say that the Sheikah will refuse."

"Just because you're an old heir of the Sheikah doesn't mean that you know what's best for Hyrule _Sir_," the head councilmen hissed at Mufasa.

"I think that is enough councilor Gregior, please we are all Hyruleian's here. Our first priority is to save Hyrule from this unseen evil. Race is not important, especially when the only difference is secret fighting styles and eye color," Zelda glared at head councilor Gregior. "We'll end this here. Tomorrow we shall pick this up."

The elderly men all left with murmurs of unease. I turned back to Mufasa, "Where in the goddesses good name have you been?"

"Ah, were you worried for little old me?" he said pointing to himself.

I blushed slightly trying to repel the idea, "No I had to go to this boring meeting because you were gone!"

"My apologies, but I just wanted a few hours of fresh air."

"You couldn't of told me that?" I asked my voice sounding hurt.

"I wasn't thinking, truly I am sorry about that leaving you here with the 'brute' as you called him," Mufasa smirked at me.

I tried to hide my smile but failed so I hid my face in my hair, "Anyway what are we going to do?"

"I think her majesty had the right idea in taking a day off," Mufasa said slowly as the smirk on his face grew to a grin.

"I see nothing wrong with it; the day is almost completely gone anyways. I'm going to visit the twins for the rest of the afternoon," Zelda said leaving with Link by her side.

I looked at Mufasa from the corner of my eye and he looked pale, uneasy, and pissed off. I turned and his smile returned, but I could easily tell it was a fake to throw me off. What was he hiding then?

I did what I often did to Kovu to get his attention; I put both of my hands on either side of his face and made him look up into my eyes so he would be intimidated to tell the truth, "Why are you lying? Where did you go? What's wrong?"

His smile died immediately and he trembled slightly. "I…. I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Don't bullshit me," I said in a low clear voice.

"You don't need to concern yourself with me," he said just as clear as I had, but he sounded like he would break soon.

"I may not need to, but I want to, so will you let me help you. I know you are troubled you cannot hide it," I whispered.

"No, you'll think I'm...A monster. I messed up Acandia, "he looked up pleadingly into my eyes.

"No I won't think any differently of you. You have my word."

"I-I freed Vaati!" He said quickly tears ready to come at my reaction. I went numb, and fell forward held my Mufasa who was now balling, "I'm so sorry I didn't know! I can explain! I promise I'll help you catch him, but he's my little brother I couldn't kill him!"

* * *

**Poor Mufasa! Please Review, let me know what you think of Mufasa please, do you love him? Hate him? Feel sorry for him? Suggestions are awesome too!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I would have gotten this out sooner but I was playing Dragon Age II and beat it. Can't wait for the third one! **

**I don't own the legend of zelda**

* * *

"Acandia…Acandia, please talk to me," Mufasa whimpered.

I couldn't move let alone talk. I wasn't angered, only shocked that Vaati was going to be the evil I would face. Mufasa could have been my greatest ally, but he couldn't harm his own brother. He had risen his own brother from goddesses know where.

"I know, I messed up! I'll make it up to you though! I promise!" he cried.

I looked into his eyes to see the fire gone, replaced with a magma glow, "Why did you do it?" I asked slowly.

He looked up at me hopefully, "I heard the v-voice of the Goddess of Power."

My eyes widened, I haven't even heard the voice of my own goddess. "Where is Vaati now?"

"I asked little Ti not to hurt anyone. He understood, but left without another word," he whispered.

I nodded, "We can't tell anyone."

He looked at me confused, "Why? I thought for sure that you were going to tell her majesty."

"Vaati once disguised himself as a great swordsman and champion. He was able to gain knowledge through the Royal Family. If they don't know about it he can't steal it," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," he replied sadly.

"I'm guessing little Ti is a nick name?" I asked as an attempt to cheer Mufasa up.

His ears perked up a bit, "Yeah, when he was little he couldn't say his name. He could only say Ti until he was 4."

I smiled, if this was how Vaati truly was I wonder what it was that made him want power like this…

"I know what you're thinking, 'how could Vaati do such a horrible thing if he used to be so sweet?' To tell you the truth I don't know," he said looking out the high window out to Hyrule Castle Town.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"About Vaati or what to do today?"

"Today."

"Let's go on an adventure!" he said grabbing my hand and running with my out of the room.

We ran through the hallways of the castle, "Hey! We have to keep a low profile, we can't just run outside!"

"Oh yeah… Cloaks!" he said rushing to the nearest coat rack and 'borrowed' a couple. I put mine on and he was pulling me alone before I knew it. We didn't take horses either; we just started running out of the castle and out of Hyrule Castle Town.

He pulled me through Hyrule Field heading towards the desert. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"How about the Sheikah?" he answered excitedly.

* * *

**To the secret town of the Sheikah!**

** please review~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay loyal fans I have a question; is my story confusing? If so please tell me what I need to clarify on. Please and thank you~ **

**P.S- I really want to right a fanfic about death note~ I must resist the urge!~ plus I already have a lot of other ideas for new Zelda stories….. Grr, this is taking way longer than I though and I don't want to start another while writing this one…..Gwabaneesh~**

**Don't own The Legend of Zelda~ **

* * *

**"**Slow….Down," I panted as Mufasa dragged me by the desert. "How do you even know where this is?" I asked finally.

"Deduction, and since you just clarified it, I know I'm right!" he declared.

"And so proud," I muttered.

"You really shouldn't talk under your breath, it's just unattractive," Mufasa smirked at me. I shook my head and punched him playfully.

"HALT!" yelled a masculine voice.

We turned and were faced with mysterious figures hiding in the shadows. A man walked forward from the group into the warm desert sun and yelled, "Can you see the truth?"

"Yes. I am Acandia, apprentice of Impa and personal body guard of our Queen. I have important information for the elder," I said bowing slightly.

A long silence waited until the Sheikah yelled back, "I know you fair lady, but who is your companion?"

"His identity is for the elder and the elder alone," I replied.

"I'll take your word for it," he yelled waving a hand for us to come closer. We followed and he led us back to the main village. Its entrance was small, but the inside was ginormous; surrounded by high mountains on all sides, so tall that you wouldn't see a bon fire from the outside. It nearly took my breath away at the sight, but Mufasa tugged me along.

The man led us through the village and everyone stared, but it was so beautiful. I've never seen so many scarlet eyes staring back at me before. We arrived at an old shack and the man knocked four times. An old elderly man answered the door looked at me suspiciously and then Mufasa. He cocked an eyebrow at the man and said in a raspy voice, "Kadir, who are these young Sheikah?"

"Elder Vadim this is Acandia, Lady Impa's _**apprentice,"**_ he said waving his hand to show the elder to me.

"Elder Vadim," I said taking a bow, "It is truly a pleasure meeting you. I must talk to you in privacy for it may insure the safety of Hyrule, the Royal Family, and the rest of the Sheikah."

"Yes. Yes, that is fine. Come in girl, you too young man," he said gruffly walking over to a rocking chair and taking a seat. Mufasa and I entered the tiny house. The man, or Kadir as the Elder called him stepped inside as well then shut the door, "So m'dear…. Who is you're friend here?"

"Elder Vadim, this is Mufasa," I said slowly trying to catch any surprise in the old man's face.

He showed no sign of emotion and simply shrugged, "Why such secrecy for a name?"

Mufasa laughed hardily, "You must know of the man of truth's three sons!"

The old man looked sorrowful for a moment then nodded. Mufasa smiled to himself, "Good, then you know I am the eldest. I am older than you, old man. Anyways from what I've heard from Acandia I can see that Impa is the sage of Shadow and sages are passed by blood which means that my little brother was the sage of shadow when I left. This isn't about Impe though, this is about Vaati. He has awakened."

The elder nodded once more deep in thought before murmuring, "Then I will tell you both the tale."

* * *

**P.P.S (or P.S.S) what does P.S stand for? If you tell me I might give you a secret bout the story~ MAYBE... please reveiw, thank you!**


	24. The Tale

**This chapter is the story that Elder Vadim is telling~**

**NaviLegacy and msfcatlover told me that P.S stood for post scriptum (msfcatlover said script), or extra information at the end of a letter. I let them in on a secret about Vaati so they know how he's gonna come back! (DUN DUN DUN!) Thanks again for telling me what that meant (I've been wondering for years)!~!**

**Got this chapter done by 10:35 p.m! Yeah! I'll do lots of writing this weekend (or try at least)~!**

* * *

_This tale has been passed down from Elder to their apprentice's for years. Karin is my apprentice, so it is time he finally hears the tale. _

_Once the eldest son of the Man of Truth hid himself away, the middle child gained his role as sage and the eldest son lost some of his powers. The youngest child, Vaati was never seen in any kind of light. He hid his skills and many questioned if he even had any. He resembled his eldest brother dearly and that gave the Man of Truth sorrow, which caused him to avoid his youngest son. Vaati was always cold with everyone except for his oldest brother, but now he was gone and Vaati was alone. It was spread that Vaati was trying to find out where his brother had hidden simply because he wasn't seen outside or doing anything physical. _

_Many years passed in quiet while the eldest son disappeared and hope had long been crushed of him ever returning. Vaati had grown pale and wore clothing much too big for himself, but no one really cared to train Vaati for a fighting position in the clan. Vaati was said to have been useless to the clan except for the reminder of the eldest son; The Greatest Mage and Warrior. _

_The Man of Truth was trying to teach his middle son the secret techniques of magic that only the Man of Truth's bloodline could learn. The middle child seemed unable to use magic at all, yet at the same time he could hide himself well without the help of magic. The Man of Truth was frustrated with all of his sons at this point and stopped teaching his middle son the ways of magic. _

_He instead looked upon his youngest son and finally took notice of his secrecy. He hid himself in the house Vaati came to everyday. When Vaati came into the house that day the Man of Truth saw what Vaati had been practicing for all those years since the eldest son left: magic. _

_The Man of Truth saw how eloquently Vaati had perfected each spell, but it wasn't just regular spells either. Vaati was using some of their family's magic. It was an old rule that the eldest child was the one to use this magic, but Vaati was using it. The Man of Truth had no doubt that the eldest son had taught Vaati before he left. He now knew that since Vaati was using their family's magic, the second born son couldn't use it. _

_The Man of Truth took hold of this and walked out of hiding. Vaati was ready for any punishment for using the magic whilst it wasn't his, but his father had other things in mind. Vaati became the magical heir while the middle child was the sage of shadows. _

_This agreement was understood and accepted with the people and family. Vaati took in the new spells he was taught with precision and mastered every one of them. As the Man of Truth began teaching Vaati the more deadly spells the more Vaati enjoyed the sessions. The look Vaati beheld now scared his own father. _

_The Man of Truth decided that Vaati had learned what he had needed to and sent him away to keep practicing on his own. Vaati was vain about it though. Vaati wanted to learn more, or so he said. It quickly became clear that Vaati had wanted to feeling of power. Vaati confronted his father with his need for power and they only got into an argument. _

_The Man of Truth would not teach Vaati anything and said that it was a mistake to have taught him any of their family magic. Vaati was greatly angered by this and began getting violent with his father. Vaati had grown immensely strong because of his secret __**physical **__training. The eldest son had also taught him with the sword. _

_Vaati made the Man of Truth fall and declared that the Sheikah should take the Royal Family, burn them only to become rulers of Hyrule. After Hyrule, they would take over the surrounding nations. _

_The Sheikah understood then that long ago when the Royal Family said that their power could destroy them, they were right. The middle son wasn't able to use magic or a sword very well for that matter, but he was wise. _

_The middle son confronted Vaati, but Vaati only laughed at his brother who wasn't good for anything. The second born only smiled at his little brother, "But you forget little one. I am the sage of shadows, you are but a mage!" _

_Vaati realized this and in pure rage at his brother called upon all his power and beckoned for the goddess of power to recognize his own power and grant him the ability of sages. _

_The goddesses had looked upon the Sheikah with interest for their creation was a complete accident. The goddess of power was said to have scoffed at Vaati, but the goddess of courage looked at him carefully. His power was quite a sight to behold and with the proper essentials he could have been a great man. The goddess of power granted his wish as the sage of wind. _

_The goddess of wisdom didn't want anything to do with the Sheikah, she was slightly insulted at the fact that we are but a copy of her Hylians with red eyes, but she showed us pity by letting the Sheikah have wisdom born children, or sages. The goddess of wisdom didn't grant Vaati with the usual wisdom that sages possess. In that sense Vaati didn't become a sage, and just gained the tittle Mage of Wind. _

_Vaati was only granted courage for the power he already possessed and this only helped him become more convinced that he needed to take Hyrule. _

_This was enough for the sage of shadow to see before calling upon his fellow sages to lock Vaati away. Vaati was trapped in the four-swords which have been warped by time into what you may know to be the Master Sword. _

_We re-sealed him in stone and buried in the forest where the sage of the forest could keep watch over him and his abilities that were almost identical to hers. _

* * *

**SO? How was it? Please review!~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 already! In the beginning I thought that this story was going to be 10 chapters long! Well, that was off my plan a little bit….**

**Ooh, by the way… What do you think of Mufasa and Acandia… Together? I dunno its just an idea that pops into my head… Tell me what you think~ **

**Don't own the legend of Zelda~(If I did Zelda and Link would so get married!)**

Elder Vadim finished telling the story and Mufasa stared sorrowfully into my eyes, "So…. It is all my fault that Little Ti is no longer himself. I'm so sorry." I could see the tears that wanted to come and his chest rose and fell drastically.

I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at it like he wanted it off, but he couldn't find the will to move it, "Don't be saying sorry to me, or to Hyrule. Not even to the King and Queen! I understand that you feel as though you brought him to this, but you had no way of knowing!" I tried convincing him.

He shook his head, "No. I could have heeded the young warnings of the Royal Family. Our race was prone to be power hungry on our own. That's why the Royal Family wanted to rule over us. To protect themselves, their people, and most of all… Ourselves."

I wanted to convince him otherwise; that we could survive on our own, but I agree with the Royal Family's ruling. I always have and that has just increased since I heard that story. "Look Mufasa! You couldn't have known! Vaati went corrupt because of the power, not because of you!"

"But I taught him those!" he screamed tears finally falling. He fell to the floor heavily and was still massive because of his muscle. I came down next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned into me as I stoked his hair softly, rocking him back and forth. He sobbed into my shirt.

I looked up to see an empty room; they must have thought that Mufasa needed a moment. I couldn't leave him alone though. It would be worse if he was alone. If he was alone he might think that he needed to fix this by himself and get into a heap of trouble.

Mufasa's breath had slowed and he looked like he was sleeping on my chest. I still rocked and petted his hair to keep him asleep; as I knew too well Sheikah men are light sleepers.

I smiled at the sleeping image of Mufasa peaceful. He gave out a heavy sigh and I stopped moving, "You smell like…_men."_

I pushed him off me and he looked up innocently "What do you mean I smell like…like men?" I nearly yelled.

"Women often use fragrances to cover their scents, but you don't. You fight, and train, and stay up at all hours of the night. Men often do these things, so in conclusion, you smell like men," he said matter-of-factly.

"Just because I do things that men do doesn't mean I smell like them? I'm still a woman and-"

"I thought that you of all people would have wanted to be equal with men?" he questioned while interrupting me.

I furrowed my brows in frustration. I nearly told him how sometimes I am a bit envious at the girls who get to wear big fancy dresses while I have to sweat, work, and protect.

"I swear you're going to give me mood whiplash," I muttered.

"Now, now, I know I told you that talking under your breath is unattractive! Just before coming here too," he smirked deviously at me.

I shook my head at him and sat back up on the chair that Elder Vadim had offered us before telling us the tale. Mufasa sat down on the neighboring chair and Elder Vadim and Karin came back with tea. They both looked relived when they came into the room and Mufasa looked slightly embarrassed for losing it in front of strangers; respected strangers at that.

"Right, well back to the matter of which you were talking about. What are you going to do about Vaati?" Elder Vadim asked slowly, staring at his tea while stirring.

"He is in hiding for the moment and I do not like that we are sitting ducks. Elder I have the Triforce of Power," I blurted. He stopped stirring his tea and looked at me, but nodded encouragingly to continue. I nodded, "I think we should use Vaati's need for power and my access to power to lure him out of hiding then… Then the sages must vote upon what shall happen to him."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews so far! please keep sending them!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I would die of happiness if I finished this story this weekend! Heh, cause then I'd get to write a fanfic about death note! I can't wait; it'll be so much fun!**

**Sorry this chapter is short, the next one will be awesome!~**

**Don't own the legend of Zelda**

* * *

Mufasa and I were riding back to Hyrule Castle with Elder Vadim and Karin. We would tell Zelda nothing that she didn't have to know. The castle came into view as we ventured back up a hill. The moonlight was enchanting as it hit Hyrule Castle. It could be seen anywhere from Hyrule field and remained a symbol of hope to Hyrule; something to remind people that their protectors were still there, in that Castle looking down at them and protecting their lives.

We tied the horses up in the Royal stables and fled inside the castle to the King and Queen's quarters, the guards stopped us and asked sternly, "What are you four Sheikah doing here at this time of night?"

"It is urgent that we speak with their majesties! Wake them and tell them to come to the council room," Elder Vadim hurried. The guard looked skeptical, but nodded and went to fetch them anyways. We went to the council room and waited for a few seconds before Zelda and Link came running into the room.

"What is it?" Link asked eagerly.

"This is Elder Vadim of the Sheikah and Karin, his apprentice. We have a plan to capture Vaati, but you can't know," I explained.

"You know this really sounds suspicious?" Link said dryly taking a seat, no longer eager.

"Yes, but I am hoping that you will trust us. If this doesn't work then nothing will work!" I pleaded.

"Alright, what do you want us to do?" Zelda said immediately. Link looked up at her and she nodded.

"I am going to announce that the Triforce lies within me. The people of Hyrule will believe this but you will dub me something unimportant. There will be a ceremony and if everything goes by well. He will reveal himself," I explained smoothly.

"Okay Acandia. Or should I saw Duchess Acandia?" Zelda smirked at me.

* * *

**Review please! **


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter is going to be in the great and magical Vaati's P.O.V and all thanks to the brilliant mind of msfcatlover! She gave me the idea from her review~ Thanks so much for all the support!**

**Vaati's P.O.V is going to start off from when he left Mufasa back in the forest temple~ (This chapter was so fun to write! My favorite so far!)**

* * *

I left my eldest brother's grasp by a simple traveling spell even the stupid boy who goes by the names, 'Hero of the Four Swords', 'Hero of Time', blah. I'll never understand why the goddesses blessed that little boy with so much…. Foolishness? Or was it courage like everyone else said? Either way he's been in the way of my plans far too many times.

I was in my old hideout in Hyrule Castle Town, just a small shack. I was quickly aware that I wasn't alone. I used a dark form of Nayru's Love to capture the entity and moved it towards me to take a closer look.

It was a male, a Sheikah too! Wait, black hair, smirk, this could only be General Dark! "I never in a million years thought that I would see you again," I chuckled.

"He leaned in closer to where I stood then nodded, "Wind Mage Vaati."

"Now General Dark, please tell me how you came to be here? I know Ganondorf isn't here anymore, I would have sensed him," I cocked an eyebrow at the dark man.

He laughed bitterly, "No, he is dead and I am free again. I am here because I fell in love with the woman who saved me and killed Ganondorf. She'll find you too!"

"I see. Who is this woman? I thought that boy was the only one who could defeat the dark lord?" I questioned carefully.

"She took Ganon's immortality," he said with a sorrowful look.

"Why so sad? Does she not return your feelings?" I asked playfully.

He smirked deviously, "More than you'll ever know."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Is. That. So. Give me the name of this girl."

He looked at me pondering the idea, "Knowing her she'll probably put herself out to you. Her name starts with A, but that is all I'll tell you for now. She is very devious Vaati and powerful," he warned. "I only tell you this because you always treated me well and I would hate for her to completely obliterate you."

I laughed, "Like that is going to happen." I turned to go, but saw a small blue box. I picked it up and opened it to see one of my long lost inventions. I never got them to work how I wanted them to. "You've been wearing this as a disguise?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, why?" Kovu asked suspiciously

"I have no doubt she knows what you look like with your disguise on, so she'll think I'm you!" I cackled at the very idea! I looked back at Kovu and he stared horrified at me. I grinned at the very sight of him. I put in the contacts and knew my appearance changed, satisfied with that I turned back to the ex-slave and cast off the dark spell. He fell to the floor and started to stand. Before he could even react I kicked him in the head, hard. He passed on onto the floor.

He was wearing the standard guard uniform. In the guard eh? I removed his uniform and put it on myself. The style was dreadfully dull, not a hint of purple.

I cast my dark spell of Nayru's love onto Kovu once more and he lay sleeping in the red crystal diamond. Smiling I strolled out of the sanctuary on my way to the castle.

* * *

I walked my way to the guardsmen standing by the castle gates, "Hey, York! What's your schedule for today?" I turned and was faced with fellow guardsmen.

"I'm not sure. I can't remember," I lied.

"Oh, well I think it is your job to check the routes are safe for the Royal Family tomorrow," he said casually.

"What are the Royal Family going to talk about tomorrow?" I said trying to act casual as possible.

"It's been really top secret, but I heard a couple of the guards saying that a Sheikah asked for a meeting with the King and Queen, and they came! Not only that, but he guard outside the council room thinks that the Sheikah was asking to be rewarded for something. It's all very fishy if you ask me," he replied in a matter-of-factly way.

"Right, I'll go make sure those routes are safe for tomorrow." I said walking away from the Castle to hide in wait for the big day ahead….

* * *

The guardsmen's information was correct; there was in fact a Royal Family announcement to Hyrule. I was assigned to guard a post by the Royal Family and I was just fine with that. This couldn't get any better.

The trumpets sounded and the former Princess and now Queen of Hyrule came to a podium with the boy as her King, along with two little ones that looked like them both. She was dressed regally and looked slightly older than she used to be. The crowds cheered for them and she raised her hand to quiet the crowd, who quieted almost immediately, "My people, you may remember the dark time when the Prince of Darkness took control over Hyrule and nearly destroyed it. The legends of old say that this man would be torturing us for ages beyond comprehend. My husband, the Hero of Time, your King, laid the finishing blow to him. Ganondorf stole the ancient Triforce of Power. When the finishing blow was laid the only choice the sages of Hyrule had was to trap him within a seal. We did not take that approach, however, my body guard, a young Sheikah was beside me and the Hero of Time and she took the Triforce away from that beast. I hereby announce that she shall be the Duchess of Hyrule!"

The people of Hyrule looked cautiously at the Royal Family. A woman came down the steps in a elegant white dress. She opened her eyes and they were as red as blood. Altogether she was very beautiful, but there was a sense of power around he that was _very_ alluring.

She walked up to Queen Zelda and bowed respectfully. I kept my eyes glued to her now. If she was who Dark said she was then she was very powerful as I suspect.

"I was suspected of high treason when I had been the general for Hyrule Militia for only about 3 days, but I was found not guilty by the Queen and I thank her for that. I am, or I was Acandia of the Sheikah, apprentice to Impa. I am now Acandia, duchess of Hyrule," she said somewhat sadly. Why was she sad about her new title, it gave her more power. She had the Triforce of power already though and she really must be something if she was able to resist the urge to use that power. Even I, the great Vaati couldn't resist turning to the darker arts of magic to gain a more infinite power.

She pursed her lips as the cheers came erupting from the crowd. She bowed again before turning and entering the castle again. The Royal Family gave a wave before following after her. The guards moved the citizens along and I made my way into the castle, unseen. The woman, Acandia was still in the main hall. The rest of the Royal Family it looks like went ahead of her onto the rest of their business. She looked up at the decorations sadly then continued on, I followed after her.

She walked up to a very high room in the castle. Once she was inside she didn't close the door behind her. She sat in a ball curled up on a couch in the room. Her eyes closed and I entered the room and closed the door silently. I walked up to her flawless sleeping form. I had the sudden urge to hold her, and fall asleep beside her. What? Why did I want to do such a thing? I shook off the urge, but it kept coming back strong. I settled for putting a hand on her face.

She didn't recoil at my touch like I expected her to either. She actually seemed more comfortable with me touching her. She nuzzled my hand with her face and a warm smile spread across my face for the first time in a long time.

This woman was really powerful, but I didn't want her power. If she married me though then her power would be at my disposal…

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me startled at the sudden presence. Then the look of horror crossed her face. "Kovu! What are you doing here? I told her to stay away from me so you wouldn't get hurt?" she said sternly.

She used Dark's real name. She must be truly close to him like he said. ..

I smiled at her and she sighed slightly. I put my pointer finger under her chin and made her face me. Her eyes were on mine, but they were worried. I leaned in and kissed her rosy pink lips. They were rough and tasted of sweat. I pushed for entrance into her mouth and she put up quite the fight. I took hold of her lower lip with my teeth and bit it. She moaned and I took hold of the opportunity to slip my way skillfully in. I wouldn't leave her mouth until I knew every inch. I was no on top of her with her legs wrapped around mine.

I was able to skillfully slide my hand from her side to her thigh, and then under her dress. I slowly went higher and she shivered. I chuckled slightly and she pulled my lips down to meet hers again.

She stopped abruptly and pulled away. She cocked her head to the side as a knock was heard at the door. She pushed me off her and dragged me into her closet, "Stay here!"

She shut the doors, but a crack remained that I could see out of. She straightened her messed up dress and hair before opening the door. My brother Mufasa was there and he welcomed himself in, "When do you think he'll come out of hiding?"

"I don't know. He could take his sweet time, or wait for nightfall. You don't have to be so impatient," Acandia warned him.

"Yeah, but I saw Kovu in the crowd. He stared at you the whole time," he informed her.

"I figured as much would happen," she whispered.

"You're beginning to get dreadfully unattractive; stop speaking under your breath and that should fix it, but I don't know how far this shall get if you keep it up," he said sarcastically.

She shook her head and ignored him, "I have no doubt Vaati will come, but I don't want to hurt him. He's had a rough life."

Pain surged through my chest at her pity for me. How does she know so much? She must of heard the tale from the elder of the Sheikah.

"I just don't know what little Ti will do anymore," Mufasa admitted.

If they want me to come I shall. I took off both contacts putting them back in the box and quickly changed my clothes back to my normal ones. My brother and Acandia were both sitting silently in their own thoughts still. I opened the closet door slowly and her eyes showed a mix of confusion and awe as I showed myself to them….

* * *

**I shouldn't have to rate this any differently i think, but please tell me if i do. That was my first try at a discritpive make out, please tell me if i did okay, and if not tell me how i could improve!~ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far~ please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Almost done… So close!**

**P.S (Heh, post script)- back to Acandia's P.O.V**

* * *

Vaati walked out of the closet and I was confused for a second and in awe that he could have disguised himself. Then it hit me as slightly disturbing that if Mufasa didn't interrupt when he did I would have let Vaati do anything…..

"Where is Kovu?" I asked immediately.

"He's safe, like you wanted. In the abandoned house right when you walk into Hyrule Castle Town," he reassured me. The look he gave me told me that he wasn't too sorry for what he did earlier, which made me feel slightly violated.

A long awkward pause spanned for several minutes. "Well this is awkward. Are you going to fight her or something for the Triforce?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh, heavens no! I would never try to ruin that pretty little face of Acandia's," Vaati replied seductively.

A chill ran through my back, I should have known Kovu wouldn't have bit my lip and moved on; Kovu focuses on my lip when I don't let his tongue gain entrance, enough to make it bleed.

"Then what do you want with me?" I tried to act clueless.

He sighed taking a seat across from me and sighed, "Playing dumb isn't a good look for you. I thought about the power of the Triforce that you hold, but I much rather have you instead."

I bit my lip and tried not to blush. Mufasa looked at his brother amused, and Vaati studied me for my reaction, "Why?"

He groaned, "Really, can you not understand? You're very powerful and I like that, but you are also flawless."

Mufasa and I both raised an eyebrow at him; after all I wasn't 'girly', or very nice for that matter. Vaati has only seen this soft nice side of me though.

"Right," Mufasa said slowly. "Well since you've seen Kovu he must of told you that she is taken?"

Vaati nodded, "He said as much, but…. But I didn't expect you to be so kind."

"You Asshole!" screamed someone from the door way. I turned to see Kovu standing there with blood trickling down his body from his head. I stood and tried to go to him, but Mufasa grabbed my arm and twisted me back onto the couch. I looked at him and he shook his head gravely. I looked down at my hands, unable to do anything at the moment.

Looking back up I saw Kovu storm towards a pleased looking Vaati holding the front of his shirt with a fist, "I'm nice to, warn you that Acandia's going to kick your butt, but no! You had to knock me out and steal my clothes, contacts, and false identity! What else did you take?" he yelled angrily.

"Nothing…yet…" Vaati said looking down at the fist clutching his clothing.

Kovu growled and was about to hit Vaati, but I stood and dodged Mufasa's clutch pushing them away from one another; "We can solve this peacefully can't we?"

"Yes, if you come with me. Be my wife," Vaati offered pulling me into his chest once again. I heard Kovu growl, but look at me intensely all the while not making a move. Vaati put a finger under my chin like he had less than 30 minutes earlier. I must admit that there was something that was never there with Kovu, but I love Kovu, saved him, and was able to live normally with him like no one else was able to give to me.

Vaati was slowly inching closer and if I wanted to be with Vaati Kovu wouldn't stop me… So now only the choice….

* * *

**And cliffhanger~ man i love those! I'll make the next one right away~ please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I had the best day ever! I gave a hobo breakfast, a hug, and his hobo son a handshake! I've been wanting to give a hobo breakfast since 5****th**** grade! Yay!**

**Don't own the legend of Zelda**

* * *

I hadn't decided yet and Kovu couldn't bear to see me kissing another man so he threw me off Vaati, but I fell on top of Vaati; who was still sitting in his chair looking deadly serious. "Didn't I warn you if you got involved it would only make things worse?" Mufasa questioned.

I ignored him and focused on Kovu and Vaati staring each other down. Vaati laughed heartily, "She obviously didn't care if I kissed her…again."

Kovu nearly snapped his neck to look at me, "What does he mean?" he said whimpering.

I looked at my hands again and whispered, "He kissed me dressed like your alias."

I could feel his glare on me, but when I looked up his back was to me and he was pointing at Vaati, "'I'll kill you myself!"

Vaati smiled, "You have been nothing but a slave. Do you really think you can beat an almighty sorcerer like me?"

I could see half of Kovu's face now and he sneered at Vaati, "I'll never let you touch her again!"

"What if she wanted to go with me?" he asked curiously.

"Her first priority has never been me and I know that, but you will destroy Hyrule with you evil if you are unstopped," he said bitterly. I winced as he said he was never my first priority; I always made sure he was safe. Why wasn't that enough?

Vaati nodded, "You have chosen then. Let us go somewhere more suiting for a fight then." Vaati waved his arms to cast a spell over him and Kovu. I leapt to my feet and positioned myself between Vaati and Kovu; Mufasa ran after me and Vaati cast the spell and we were all teleported to Hyrule field.

Mufasa took hold of me again and pulled me away from the fighting ring. I didn't like that they were fighting and to make matters worse they were fighting over….me.

Vaati pulled out a gold cane/wand with a red ball at the end and raised it above his head, "I imprisoned you and now just because you got freed you think that you, a lowly slave, can defeat the great wind mage Vaati? Such ideas make me laugh," he cackled.

Kovu smirked evilly, "Why hide behind your magic if you're so powerful? Fight me like a man and if you win, you can **try** and have her."

Anger boiled in me; I wasn't a prize to be won! I'll fight for what I want! The only problem is, what do I want? I don't think Vaati should die because power overtook him; he's only ever tried to kill people to gain more power. Would it be unjust to want to save him from that power? He's never been able to kill anyone innocent anyways…

I just don't know! Vaati has never had anyone love him, save Mufasa and I'm not even sure about that… I won't let Kovu die either though! I have to stop them and convince Vaati…

Vaati looked in thought for a moment then nodded, "I suppose your right." He waved his cane like wand and it turned into a gold sword with a red ball below the hilt and swiped at Kovu. Kovu dodged and tried to hit Vaati's side with his own sword. From then on they traded blows with Vaati having the upper hand. Finally Vaati brought his sword heavily down on Kovu making him scream in agony; Vaati smiled, brought his sword out and tried to land another blow to Kovu, but he blocked the blow wincing from the pain.

I looked back at Mufasa; his face was deadly serious looking at the battle with furrowed eyebrows. I didn't have my sword with me, but Mufasa did. "Mufasa," I whispered as the battle continued.

He didn't look at me as I suspected he wouldn't but whispered a reply that sounded slightly annoyed, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," I say truthfully.

He looks back down at me with a look of confusion on his face, but before he can I elbow him in the groin and he bolts downward in pain. I skillfully take his sword and hit it hard on the back of his head.

I turned back around to face the fight that was still raging on. Vaati now had a deep wound across his side and if they kept it up they would only kill each other. I marched forward to intercept their fight, which they didn't even notice. They locked swords and glared at each other; I swung heavily in between the two swords and they flew apart, both men looked wildly at me.

"You don't get to choose whom I'm going to be with!" I yelled at both of them. They looked at me tired, and confused. "I'm trying to rid Hyrule of evil and your both acting like children over something that you have no control over!"

"You did all this to find an evil? Do you think I'm that evil?" Vaati asked hurt.

I shook my head, "I think that you've been confused. Please Vaati, you're a decent man, put away the sword and I'll help you."

"Help me how?" he asked curious.

"Help you learn how to laugh, and to live. I'll help you know what it's like to have someone care for you. Just please, let go of the power," I pleaded with tears threatening to come.

I could easily tell Vaati had conflicted thoughts about it and Kovu questioned me with his eyes. Vaati looked terrified and then spoke in a voice that didn't sound entirely his own, but more like a child's, "You'll… You'll save me?"

I nodded solemnly.

He smiled brightly then screamed as black liquid came from his mouth. Kovu tried to jump in front of me but I pushed aside. Vaati fell to the ground withering in pain. I readied Mufasa's sword as the dark being faced me. It wasn't a true man, but looked as though he was made from a dark liquid.

The dark being spoke in a deep blood chilling tone, "You dirty little bitch! How dare you steal the mind of my minion! Not only Vaati, but also that Gerudo Ganondorf. You have more power than they could ever have though… Perhaps I shall take your mind."

"What do you mean? Who are you?" I was barely able to whisper.

He laughed a harsh and cruel laugh that made me want to vomit before he responded, "Me? I am the very entity of evil." I gasped slightly at the realization, that this shadowy _thing_ was my enemy. It appeared as though he smiled a crocked grin, "I have taken the minds of many and I am tired of **you**. It seems as though you are strong though. I shall battle you and if you defeat me you can turn to the goddesses for the golden age. If I win however I shall use your body for my own, agreed?"

I had no other option, "Yes."

A sword appeared in his hand and before I could blink he struck my side. I ignored the pain and tried to calibrate my own attack on him. He dodged it easily and hit my other side. I could barely breath. The Triforce of power called to me now more than ever. Fear almost swallowed me; the original fear that haunted me when I even thought of the Triforce corrupting me as it had Ganondorf. The Triforce of power was sensitive to this madness.

An image of Link came to me; he was courageous and even though he was afraid of what was happening, afraid of what would happen to his loved ones, and afraid of was would happen to him he took that power to save his loved ones.

I called forth the power and I could feel the immense strength come to me as I readied my sword for the evil. I thought I saw fear in what should be his eyes for a moment but it was gone too far before I could tell.

He swung his sword as far as he could into my already injured side, I heard my bones crack as it slid through my body, but I had already begun to swing my sword and with one mighty blow I defeated the last evil in Hyrule.

My body slid to the ground. I couldn't breath anymore. I saw Kovu over me with Vaati; tears were sliding down both of their faces. I felt numb and the pain was blinding my vision as I went to complete darkness….

* * *

**ooh, is it the end for Acandia? You shall find out next chapter! Please review!~!**


	30. Epilogue

**Last chapter… I'm happy and sad about that…. My next fanfic shall be one of death note! Hope you liked my story as a whole sorry if it sucked; I go back and re-read it sometimes and I think it sucks! I won't change it though, too much work! **

**I don't own the legend of Zelda~ **

* * *

"It's been days! When is she going to wake up?" A familiar voice said obviously bored.

I could only see the blackness of the back of my eyelids, but I knew that had to be Link. A small womanly voice spoke out sheepishly, "There is no telling when she'll wake up. I am sorry your majesty."

He grunted in acknowledgment. I peeled back my eyes and looked; Link was the only one there besides the nurse. I looked down at my torso; I was wrapped in a thick layer of wrappings. I gasped slightly at the sight and regretted it immediately; the pain made me yelp slightly.

Link brought his attention back to me and smiled, "Well look who's awake. You did quite a number back there. Defeated the last of the evil in Hyrule. Do you know what that means?"

"We get to make the wish?" I asked hopefully.

His smirk grew wider, "Nope! Already made!"

"How?" I demanded.

He sighed, "Since we already wished for it they just gave us circumstances. We completed them and they gave us the wish immediately."

I stared off, "Are Vaati and Kovu okay?"

"Better than you. Oh and I almost forgot; the nurse said that you were three months pregnant… I don't want to know whose it is. It'll be a surprise when it comes out!" he said excitedly.

I wanted to hit Link, hard, but it would take an incredible amount of energy and pain to do that so I settled for glaring. "It's Kovu's!" I hissed.

He put his hands up defensively, "Fine, fine."

"LINK!" exclaimed a girly voice. That would be Zelda. She came around a corner with Kovu and Vaati trailing behind her. They saw I was awake and rushed over, "Your awake!"

I smiled, "Yeah."

Kovu looked at my wounds sadly then down at my stomach, "Do you know?"

"Yes I do, and yes its yours!" I scolded him.

He looked up at me happily and kissed me tenderly. We broke apart as Link made gagging noise's and Zelda shushed him. Vaati looked alone in the room even though he was considerably close.

He took a deep breath then a step forward, "I'm so sorry for kissing you! It wasn't me… I haven't been me in a long time…"

"Its okay. I knew it wasn't you," I sort of lied.

He looked relived.

Someone was missing though, the Prince and Princess I haven't gotten to know that well so it was understandable but…. Mufasa! Where was he?

I looked around, "Where's Mufasa?"

Kovu looked at the ceiling thoughtfully, "He went back to the well." Confusion was clearly shown on my face. "He went back to the well to… Something about re-locating the Sheikah since peace has returned."

"That's great news!"

Vaati nodded, "Yes, and I get to be the next elder because I'll live for quite a while!"

I took joy in knowing that I would marry Kovu soon; we lived as husband and wife for years after all. I had a new child on the way and Zelda and Link were happy, safe, and rulers. Hyrule would keep peace just like the goddesses agreed. The Golden Age was upon us and happiness would spread through Hyrule as fear died and the races could once again do what they needed for their own people.

* * *

**Ah! There it is my beautiful and first masterpeice done! I feel acomplished, and tired, but it's been a long day... My next fanfic will be about, you guessed it, Death Note! Yay! best anime ever~**

**Yes, I shall make more Zelda fanfics too, I reasure you. I already have a ton of idea's, but I want to try out Death Note for a little bit~**


End file.
